


I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

by stephxnie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, King Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Older Lottie, Prince/Queen!Louis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rimming-Slight, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, drunk!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Harry es un rey despiadado que no ama ni se preocupa por nadie. Cree que no tiene nada que perder y aleja a todos los que le importan. Pero conoce al príncipe Louis y se da cuenta de que tal vez no tiene que estar solo ni ser amargado, que no tiene que odiar todo y a todos.





	I Need Your Words To Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Need Your Words To Comfort Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983940) by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994). 

> Está historia no es mía. Yo solo estoy traduciendo, todos los créditos para NiamJenn1994. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Advertencias: Este os. Contiene violencia(Ligera), sexo sin consentimiento, m-preg.
> 
> También está disponible en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre en mi cuenta @LostOnBlue  
No olviden dejar sus kudos y comentarios. Los aprecio mucho. :*

La luz del sol matutino colándose por las ventanas despertó al rey Harry de su sueño sin descanso, sobresaltado, el rey miró alrededor de su habitación real antes de posar sus ojos en el espacio vacío a su lado, en la cama, y con un suspiro se levantó; listo para comenzar otro día de las mismas aburridas reuniones a las que nunca admitió despreciar, pues era el rey después de todo. Eran las siete de la mañana y se sentía más solo que nunca al saber que no tenía a nadie con quien desayunar, invitaría a algunos de sus sirvientes a comer con él, pero eso arruinaría su fachada así que no diría nada.

Se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia el baño privado construido para un rey, como él. Entró en la ducha, y abrió la llave, dejando que el agua fría golpeara su cuerpo en un suave rocío y lo despertara por completo. Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se vistió con prendas formales, pero cómodas, que parecían presentables y bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor donde, una vez más, tendría que comer solo, con una doncella parada en la esquina, lista para servirle. Cuando entró en el comedor, fue recibido por Liam, quien era su mano derecha, y junto con otras dos personas, el rey Harry se encargó de asuntos y tomó decisiones con respecto a su reino y sus alrededores.

"Buenos días, majestad." Liam sonrió, inclinándose un poco para mostrar sus respetos hacia su majestad.

"Buenos días, Liam. ¿Qué hay en la agenda para hoy?" Harry preguntó, tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y mirando a Liam, expectante.

"El rey Mark Tomlinson de Doncaster le ha enviado una invitación a su majestad para pasar unos días en su palacio y discutir los asuntos relacionados con la guerra entre ambos reinos." Liam explicó, mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, ya que al rey le gustaba aquello.

Harry suspiró, "¿Qué hay que discutir, Liam? No importa lo que diga o haga, no me hará cambiar de opinión. Quiero a Doncaster en mis manos, no importa a cuántas personas mi ejercito tenga que matar para obtener lo que quiero. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión." Harry gritó, golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a la doncella en la esquina, quien trataba de no llorar.

"Tal vez podría ser una buena idea aceptar su invitación." Liam sugirió, esperando que Harry comenzara a gritar y lanzarle cualquier cosa que pudiera agarrar.

"Dile a Zayn y Niall que se reúnan conmigo en mi oficina después del desayuno y asegúrate de tener todo listo." Harry ordenó, haciendo un gesto con su mano para que Liam se fuera, el chico salió rápidamente de la habitación para seguir las órdenes que se le habían dado.

"Eleanor, dile a Mary que se apresure con mi desayuno, joder. AHORA." Harry ladró mientras Eleanor casi tropezaba con sus propios pies al tratar de caminar tan rápido como le era posible para ir hacia la cocina.

Harry Edward Styles, segundo en la fila del trono, había sido coronado rey de Cheshire a la mera edad de dieciocho años después de la inesperada muerte de sus padres y hermana, dejándolo solo para gobernar un reino con el que no quería tener nada que ver. El rey y la reina, Des y Anne, junto con la hermana mayor de Harry, la princesa Gemma, murieron cuando el avión privado que los llevaba a Doncaster para tratar de hacer que la paz entre los dos reinos se había estrellado inesperadamente, dejando a todo un reino completamente aterrorizado al enterarse de la noticia.

Harry, quien estaba en un internado en ese momento, fue llevado de vuelta a su palacio inmediatamente antes de enterarse de lo que había pasado y, después de que supiera la terrible noticia, sollozara inconsolablemente en los brazos de Mary y destrozara su habitación, le dijeron que la ceremonia de coronación se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente, pues Harry era el siguiente en sucesión y el único. Cuando la gente de Cheshire se enteró de la noticia, había habido un gran alboroto con respecto al que pronto sería su nuevo rey y su heredero, que sería el siguiente y el único en la sucesión al trono.

A la edad de quince años, el príncipe Harry, amado por todos, con el apoyo de sus padres y de su hermana, se había declarado como gay. En ese entonces, no había habido ni discusión ni rechazo sobre la sexualidad del joven Príncipe, ya que era el segundo en sucesión a la corona y la Princesa Gemma, la primera en sucesión, podía engendrar un heredero al trono para continuar su reinado. Ahora que la princesa Gemma estaba muerta, y que se había llevado consigo la única oportunidad de continuar con su legado, el reino comenzó a preocuparse por cómo el príncipe Harry producirá un heredero si era gay.

El día fijado para coronar al príncipe Harry, que pronto sería rey, anunciaba que en el futuro él estaría dispuesto a casarse con una mujer digna de convertirse en la nueva reina y engendrar el tan deseado heredero. Después de ser coronado, el Príncipe feliz y enérgico se convirtió en un rey amargado y despiadado que no tenía compasión por los débiles, y continuó la guerra contra Doncaster más por venganza que por deber, sabiendo que ese había sido el lugar en donde su familia y sus sueños le habían sido arrebatados.

Los años habían pasado y ahora el rey de veintitrés años ya no era un niño, había pasado de tener una estatura promedio a crecer hasta alcanzar más de un metro ochenta, sus hombros se habían hecho más anchos y más fuertes, sus kilos de más habían desaparecido después de ejercicio extremo, esgrima y equitación, su hace tiempo salvaje e inmanejable cabello rizado y castaño que solía estar peinado en un flequillo, ahora se encontraba en un tupé para que no se pusiera en su cara, pero los cambios más significativos que le dejaban saber a la gente que su rey era ya no era el príncipe inocente y feliz que había sido estaban en sus ojos y sonrisa. Los ojos de Harry ya no tenían ese brillo y la felicidad que una vez tuvieron, ya no sonreía sin importar qué y su estado de ánimo era peor que el del mismo diablo. Para colmo, había rechazado a cada mujer en su reino que era considerada digna de ser su esposa con el argumento de que ella no era lo suficientemente buena como para casarse con él, dejándolo solo y sin un heredero o heredera para ser coronado rey o reina después de él.

"¡Ya era hora!" Harry le espetó a Eleanor, Perrie y Danielle cuando cruzaron la puerta con su desayuno.

"Nuestras disculpas su majestad." Perrie, la más valiente de las tres, se disculpó mirando directamente los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

"No dejes que vuelva a pasar, ¿entendido? Eleanor se queda, el resto de ustedes pueden irse." Harry dijo con los dientes apretados mirando a Eleanor, la tímida de las tres chicas se dirigió hacia una esquina, mirando a cualquier lado, excepto a Harry.

"¿Qué le pasó al bobo Harry con el que todos jugábamos?" Danielle preguntó, suspirando tristemente cuando pensó que Harry ya no podía escucharla.

Harry se volvió para mirarla con furia a ella y luego a Eleanor, quien tenía la cabeza baja con la vista en el suelo, y ahí fue cuando Harry notó que su labio inferior estaba temblando. Quería levantarse y consolar a la chica, le dio un mordisco a su tostada francesa y miró a Eleanor de nuevo, esta vez todo lo que vio fue a una niña delgada de siete años con los labios agrietados y secos, rostro cubierto de tierra, cabello largo, marrón y enredado, y vestida con harapos pidiendo comida en las calles y sin familia para cuidarla.

"Ellie- El, ¿por qué no te sientas?" Harry preguntó, mirándola mientras ella lo observaba con sus grandes ojos marrones, después de que él la haya llamado por su antiguo apodo.

Ella tragó saliva: "Oh, no, majestad, no puedo." Eleanor dijo tratando de evitar que su voz temblara.

"Dije. Siéntate." Harry siseó.

"Su majestad grac-"

Eleanor ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, pues un plato lleno de comida fue lanzado en su dirección y si ella no se hubiera movido a tiempo como lo había hecho, la habría golpeado directamente en la cara. Levantó la vista para ver a Harry acercándose hacia ella con ojos furiosos y si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaría a ocho pies bajo tierra. Conociendo cómo era el temperamento del rey, Eleanor supo lo que venía e inmediatamente se rompió a llorar incontrolablemente, pidiendo misericordia con sus ojos.

Harry recordó esa mirada, la había visto hacía trece años cuando una niña pequeña se había acercado a un Harry de diez años fuera de la cerca donde estaba jugando en el jardín con sus juguetes caros, comiendo un emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea y bebiendo leche. Ella había estado llorando y Harry lo sabido porque su cara tenía rayas limpias donde las lágrimas habían corrido. El inocente Harry había tomado otro bocado de su sándwich frente a ella y la niña había comenzado a llorar nuevamente.

*

"¿Por qué estás llorando?" Le había preguntado, sin entender por qué ella estaba vestida con harapos y sucia. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"El-Eleanor Calder." Ella hipó, limpiándose la nariz con la manga de su vestido que una vez había sido rosa.

"¿No te ha dicho tu mamá que es asqueroso limpiarse la nariz con las mangas? ¿Por qué estás vestida así? Tu cabello está enredado peor que el mío en las mañanas y estás sucia." Harry dijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió cuando Eleanor comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

"No tengo una mamá o un papá, no tengo a nadie y tengo hambre." Eleanor lloró, agarrando los rieles de la cerca.

"Ten." Harry dijo, acercándose a ella y dándole su sándwich y leche sin pensárselo, y la niña vaciló un poco antes de tomarlos y comenzar a comer lo más rápido que podía.

"Calma tigre, te vas a ahogar." Harry rio.

"No he comido en dos días." Eleanor dijo, sonriéndole con la boca llena de comida y el corazón de Harry se rompió, pero de inmediato se iluminó cuando una idea surgió en su cabeza.

"Quédate aquí, Ellie-El, no vayas a ningún lado. ¿Quieres más comida?" Harry preguntó y sonrió cuando la chica asintió furiosamente.

Mientras Eleanor esperaba fuera de la cerca, Harry había ido a buscar a su madre y a Mary, la cocinera, quien era una joven de veinticinco años con dos hijas llamadas Danielle y Perrie, con quienes le gustaba jugar a Harry, junto con los hijos de los trabajadores de su padre, Liam, Niall, y Zayn. Harry no era un niño mimado, se llevaba bien con los niños cuyos padres trabajaban en el palacio. Sus padres le habían enseñado que todos, sin importar quiénes eran, qué tenían o de dónde venían, valían lo mismo.

Minutos más tarde, Harry regresó a donde Eleanor estaba ocupada limpiando las migajas de su vestido sucio y cuando levantó la vista, su gran sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente y se convirtió en miedo cuando vio a las dos mujeres que acompañaban a Harry. Dio un paso hacia atrás, lista para huir, pero se detuvó cuando Harry levantó una banana y una barra de chocolate. Ella los miró con avidez, lamiendo sus labios, dando un paso hacia adelante, tomando la banana y quitándole la cascara con manos temblorosas y comiéndola tan lentamente como le era posible.

"Mamá, Mary, esta es Eleanor Calder o Ellie-El para abreviar. No tiene hogar ni familia, ¿puede quedarse con nosotros?" Harry pregunto inocentemente.

"Harry, cariño, ella no puede quedarse con nosotros. Tenemos que llamar a servicios sociales para que puedan llevarla a un hogar de acogida." Anne dijo, mirando a la pobre niña y sintiéndose triste por ella y por el estado en que se encontraba.

"¡No, por favor! No quiero ir allí." Eleanor lloró, alistándose para huir.

"¡Espera! Podría llevarla y cuidarla como si fuera mi hija, sé que Pez y Dani amarían a una nueva hermana." Mary interrumpió, sintiendo pena por la dulce niña que solo quería un buen hogar.

"¿Estás segura, Mary? Esto significaría más trabajo para ti" La reina Anne le preguntó a su sirvienta.

"Sí, estoy segura. Solo es una inocente niña que necesita una madre, una familia." Mary respondió, sonriéndole a El.

"¿Escuchaste eso Ellie-El? Tienes una nueva mamá, Mary va a ser tu mamá y también tendrás dos nuevas hermanas llamadas Perrie y Danielle, a las que llamamos Pez y Dani. ERIC, ABRE LA PUERTA PARA QUE ELLIE-EL PUEDA ENTRAR. Oh, y tienes que conocer a Zayn, Liam y Niall, ellos también son agradables." Harry balbuceó mientras todos caminaban hacia la puerta principal que Eric ya había abierto después de la aprobación de su reina.

"¿Puedo jugar con ellos? ¿Cuántos años tienen, cuántos años tienes?" Eleanor preguntó con entusiasmo, siguiéndolos hacia la puerta.

"Yo tengo diez, también Niall; Liam y Zayn tienen once, Dani tiene nueve y Pez tiene ocho." Harry dijo, saltando y luego agarrando su pequeña mano para tirar de ella hacia adentro, sin importarle si su mano se ensuciaba.

Mary se la llevó para darle un baño y darle una comida adecuada. Una vez que la alimentaron y la limpiaron, le presentaron a Perrie y a Danielle, quienes estaban encantadas de tener una nueva hermana, especialmente Perrie puesto que ella se convertiría en su hermana mayor; y juntas, ambas chicas prometieron cuidar siempre de su nueva hermana. Después de que le presentaron a Liam, Niall y Zayn, todos se hicieron buenos amigos y pasaron el día jugando en el jardín con el Príncipe Harry, eso hasta que él fue enviado a un internado a los trece, y sólo les visitaba durante los veranos. Harry había sido un niño feliz, pero ahora solo estaba lleno de odio y amargura, era alguien que ya no amaba ni se preocupaba por nadie.

*

"¿Por qué eres tan inútil, Eleanor?" Harry le dijo con brusquedad, mirándola furioso.

"S-su majestad, p-por favor." Eleanor tartamudeó, tratando de alejarse de la mirada de Harry.

"Limpia ese desastre, quiero que esté impecable para cuando regrese para el almuerzo." Harry gritó mientras se alejaba a su oficina, sin importarle que los sollozos de Eleanor hicieran eco en la gran sala.

Cuando llegó a su oficina, Liam, Zayn y Niall le dieron la bienvenida y comenzaron a hablar de la situación que ocurría en Doncaster. Según Zayn, el rey Tomlinson ya había aceptado que no podía continuar con una guerra, que no tenía sentido, y estaba dispuesto a hacer un tratado con Harry para llevar la paz a ambos reinos. Pero Harry, siendo el terco y despiadado rey que todos conocían, no le dio importancia a los deseos de Tomlinson y si quería seguir luchando contra él, lo haría, su reino era mucho más poderoso que el suyo y eso hacía que Harry fuera el rey más poderoso.

"Su majestad, creo que debería aceptar la invitación. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez le guste lo que él tiene en mente." Zayn dijo, esperando convencer a su rey.

"O podrías pedir lo que quieras, Harr-Majestad." Niall sugirió, corrigiendo su error a tiempo, sabiendo que le esperaría el infierno si llamaba al rey por su nombre, pues ya no se les permitiera hacerlo.

"Tienes razón, Niall, probablemente terminaré atacándolos de todos modos." Harry dijo con frialdad, haciendo que Zayn suspirara en silencio y que Liam negara con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación cuando el rey ya no lo miraba.

"Se lo haré saber al rey Tomlinson. Deberá cenar con él, la reina Johanna, la princesa Charlotte y el príncipe Louis." Niall le informó, leyendo esa información de un pedazo de informe oficial.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido." No sabía que tenía un hijo. Solo sabía sobre la princesa Charlotte."

"Eso es porque tuvo otro hijo después de que comenzó la guerra, cuando usted y Charlotte tenían cinco años. El príncipe Louis es joven, solo tiene diecisiete." Liam explicó.

"Hmm, tal vez mañana finalmente consiga a mi reina o rey." Harry soltó una risa tan escalofriante que hizo que los otros tres hombres se estremecieran.

"Su majestad, debo recordarle que está determinado que la princesa Charlotte se case con el rey de España en unos meses, y sabe que no puede casarse con otro hombre. Su majestad necesita un heredero para el trono." Liam dijo nerviosamente.

"Bla, bla, bla, en ese caso, ¿por qué no solo follo a una prostituta y les doy a su 'oh tan deseado heredero'? O mejor aún, ¿por qué no encontramos a un donante adecuado y contratamos a una jodida madre de alquiler para tenga a este maldito niño con el que no quiero tener nada que ver." Harry dijo con aspereza, dándole una furiosa mirada a Liam.

"Harry, sabes que necesitas una reina, no solo un heredero. Y no me mires así, soy consciente de que te llamé por tu nombre y sé que odias esta situación, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer. Odio que no puedes casarte con quien quieras y que tengas que casarte con una mujer, pero tu reina es la que debe tener y dar a luz al niño." Zayn explicó, intentando no llorar porque la situación por la que Harry estaba pasando lo había convertido en un monstruo de corazón frío.

"¡Lo que sea! Niall, dile a Danielle y Perrie que empaquen nuestras maletas. Nos vamos hoy a mediodía y quiero que ustedes tres estén listos para ese entonces." Harry dijo, levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la habitación para ir a visitar a su familia.

~ * ~

Harry se encontró caminando con cuidado por el cementerio y con cada paso que daba, sentía que sus extremidades se volvían cada vez más pesadas. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a tres lápidas y caminó directamente hacia la que estaba en medio, dejando una de las tres rosas rojas que sostenía sobre la lápida que tenía escrito 'Gemma Anne Styles'. Luego colocó las otras dos rosas en las lápidas de sus padres antes de regresar a la de Gemma y arrodillarse a su lado, tocando la fría y dura lápida que parecía burlarse de él a medida que pasaban los segundos.

"Odio tanto esto Gems, ¿por qué tuviste que irte? ¿por qué tú y nuestros padres tuvieron que dejarme solo?" Harry se quejó, tratando de contener las lágrimas no derramadas que picaban en sus ojos.

"Se supone que debo casarme con una mujer para tener un bebé por el bien de este maldito reino, ¿pero qué hay de mí, Gems? ¿Qué hay de lo que quiero? Ya soy desdichado, no quiero terminar odiando a mi propio hijo. No puedo hacerlo." Harry gritó, finalmente dejando que las espesas y calientes lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

"Díme qué debería hacer Gems porque ya no puedo hacer esto, me está comiendo vivo. No puedo seguir viviendo así." Harry una vez más le rogó, esperando que respondiera, pero sabiendo en lo más profundo que nunca volvería a escuchar su voz reconfortándolo por la noche y que nunca sentiría sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo cantándole hasta que se durmiera.

Dándole una última mirada a las lápidas, Harry se levantó, limpiándose cualquier señal de que había estado llorando y regresó a su habitación para ahogarse una vez más en su propia amargura y odiar todo lo que lo rodeaba. Para volver a caer en una profunda depresión donde estaba solo, donde todo el mundo pensaba que era un monstruo sin corazón, un rey despiadado que nunca amaría.

~ * ~

Al día siguiente, los cuatro hombres partieron a Doncaster al mediodía, esperando llegar allí alrededor de las nueve y media de la noche; ya que Harry se había negado a ir en aviones privados y mucho menos aviones comerciales desde la muerte de casi toda la familia real. Los tres se habían apilado en el mismo auto que Harry, en lugar del que los seguía, para discutir los asuntos con el rey en relación a la guerra y al tipo de tratado de paz que el rey de Cheshire debería aceptar.

Después de muchas discusiones, siestas, comentarios sarcásticos y amenazas hechas por el propio rey, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Condujeron directamente hacia el palacio donde, como había pedido el rey de Cheshire, no hubo una celebración o una cena en su honor. A Harry le gustaba de esa manera, ya que no podía tolerar que la gente fingiera darle sus respetos cuando en realidad lo odiaban por hacer que vivieran en la pobreza y el hambre para poder pagar una guerra que Harry mismo se negaba a detener pues ésta claramente no tenía ningún propósito. Tenía un propósito para él y eso era todo lo que importaba, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez realmente era un monstruo.

Poco después de llegar, fueron recibidos por el rey, la reina y la princesa; el rey Mark se disculpó por la ausencia del príncipe Louis, ya que él estaba asistiendo a un evento importante, algo que a Harry no le importaba. Luego los llevaron a sus habitaciones y, una vez que Harry se instaló, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso y se estremeció al recordar cómo la Princesa Charlotte o 'Lottie', como ella había insistido en que la llamara, literalmente, lo habían violado con la mirada a lo largo de toda la conversación.

Era casi medianoche y Harry seguía dando vueltas en la cama, que no era tan cómoda como la suya podría agregar, cuando decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se levantó para ponerse la bata y las pantuflas y salió de su habitación para ir por un paseo muy necesario en los increíbles jardines que había visto antes. Salió del palacio y entró en el jardín, donde el aire fresco lo tocó y besó deliciosamente su piel cálida y se estremeció un poco antes de acostumbrarse a la nueva temperatura. Deambuló sin rumbo por un tiempo hasta que una figura oscura y curvilínea lo hizo detenerse en seco y, pensando que era Lottie, se dio la vuelta para huir de ella; pero una voz que no le pertenecía a Lottie y que era tan dulce como la miel lo hizo detenerse.

"¡eh! ¿Quién eres tú?" La figura oscura lo notó y caminó hacia él, haciendo que Harry se pusiera a la defensiva.

"La pregunta aquí es, ¿quién demonios eres tú?" Harry habló y sonrió cuando la figura dejó de caminar.

Harry no esperaba que la figura comenzara a caminar de nuevo y mucho menos quedarse sin aliento una vez que esta se reveló al pararse justo debajo del poste de una lámpara, la luz blanca que lo rodeaba lo hacía parecer un ángel y Harry se encontró atrapado bajo algún tipo de hechizo que le impidió moverse, mucho menos hablar. El chico era exquisito e hizo que Harry pensara en un ser mágico con cuerpo curvilíneo y cabello castaño peinado en un corto flequillo que cubría la mitad de su frente.

"Soy el príncipe Louis. ¿Ahora quién eres tú?" Louis preguntó, insolente.

"Soy el rey Harry de Cheshire. No deberías estar en la cama ya." Harry cuestionó al príncipe, quien se ruborizó con un rojo intenso haciéndolo lucir bastante encantador.

"Uh, supongo. No podía dormir, así que solo estaba dando un paseo. Buenas noches." Louis respondió, mirando a todas partes excepto a él y luego rápidamente regresó al palacio, pasando junto a Harry, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente y darse cuenta de lo magnífico que era el joven príncipe. Después de unos segundos de admirar el oscuro jardín, Harry decidió regresar a su habitación y allí se quedó dormido, pensando en el hermoso y joven príncipe.

Al día siguiente, un gruñón Harry fue despertado por Liam, quien parecía levantarse siempre a una infame hora de la mañana para despertarlo si no se había levantado ya. Recibió amenazas y malas palabras en respuesta mientras Harry intentaba enterrarse más profundo en los cobertores, que eran extrañamente más cómodos desde la noche anterior cuando había regresado del jardín.

"¡Dios Liam! ¿Qué hora es?" Harry se quejó, no queriendo ser molestado de nuevo.

"Son las seis y media. Por favor, levántese si quiere saber la idea que los los muchachos y yo encontramos para darle fin a la guerra." Liam dijo, abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar la luz brillante.

"¡Diles que vengan aquí y cierra esas cortinas!" Harry siseó.

"Regresaré en un momento" Liam suspiró y salió de la habitación para ir a buscar a Niall y Zayn.

Harry subió al baño y cuando regresó, los tres hombres ya estaban frente a él, esperándolo. Zayn sostenía un pedazo de papel que parecía ser el maldito tratado que no le importaba en absoluto, ya había tomado una decisión respecto de lo que quería a cambio de la paz y nadie le iba a negar eso, ni su propio parlamento, ni los tres hombres de pie frente a él, ni siquiera el mismo Rey Tomlinson lo arruinaría. Él quería la paz, bueno, iba a conseguir su paz pero a cambio de un alto precio.

"Zayn guarda eso. Ya sé lo que quiero." Harry sonrió y se dejó caer en la cama.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué es, majestad?" Liam tragó saliva con nervios, mirando a Zayn y Niall, quienes compartían la misma expresión nerviosa que él antes de volver a mirar a Harry.

"Oh, es muy simple. Anoche decidí que estoy cansado de todas esas reglas de mierda. Soy el rey, y eso significa que puedo hacer lo que quiera sin que todos me detengan. El Rey Tomlinson quiere la paz, bueno, yo quiero al príncipe Louis." Harry se encogió de hombros como si lo que acababa de anunciar no fuera un gran problema.

"Su majestad, usted sabe que eso es imposib..." comenzó Liam.

"¿Crees que me importa?" Harry habló con enojo, mirando con furia a Liam.

"El príncipe Louis ya está comprometido con el príncipe de Alemania." Niall dijo impulsivamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo... si los dos son hombres? No podrán engendrar un heredero." Zayn dijo.

"No lo sé, Zee. Escuché a una de las criadas hablar de eso, se casará con ese idiota apenas cumpla dieciocho años, lo cual es en seis meses aproximadamente. Si va a casarse con otro hombre, entonces no veo por qué su majestad no puede casarse con él." Niall explicó, mirando a Harry, quien le estaba sonriendo, esa era la misma sonrisa tonta que tanto había extrañado.

"Bien, queda decidido que el príncipe Louis será la nueva reina de Cheshire." Harry anunció, sonriendo como nunca antes.

"Bien, pero piense en cómo va a reaccionar el reino de Cheshire". Liam advirtió, siguiendo a Zayn, quien ya había dejado la habitación para probablemente anunciarle al rey Tomlinson que Harry había tomado una decisión con respecto a la guerra.

"Me importa una mierda." Harry se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia el baño para ducharse.

~ * ~

Ese mismo día, después del desayuno, el cual fue un tanto incómodo para Harry, pues Louis había estado demasiado callado como para ser considerado normal y había evitado hacer contacto visual con él, mientras que Lottie no había dejado de coquetear descaradamente con él y, para ser sincero, le había empezado a asustar tanto que tuvo que excusarse antes de lo planeado y pedirle al Rey Tomlinson que se reuniera con él más tarde para discutir una solución para su situación.

"Dime otra vez, ¿por qué no puedo romper con mi compromiso con mi prometido y comprometerme con este?" Lottie preguntó.

"Porque ya se ha decidido y es demasiado tarde para hacerlo y si no te has dado cuenta, él es gay." Mark dijo, poniendo otra pieza de fruta en su boca.

"Sé que es gay, padre, pero si no te has dado cuenta, es el último de los Styles y eso significa que debe casarse con una mujer para tener un heredero. Dime. ¿Otro hombre va a quedar embarazado y tener al niño durante nueve meses en su vientre? No." Lottie divagó, respondiendo a sus propias preguntas.

"Supongo que no." Mark murmuró, mirando directamente a su hijo, quien estaba ocupado tratando de ignorarlos.

~ * ~

"¿Has decidido lo que quieres para detener esta guerra?" El rey Tomlinson le preguntó a Harry, quien sonreía con suficiencia.

"Lo he hecho, y si quieres que detenga los ataques, solo tendrás que darme lo que quiero." Harry dijo, tratando de no reírse de la cara de Mark.

"¿Y qué será eso?" Mark nerviosamente preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Es muy simple. Lo único que quiero es que el Príncipe Louis se case conmigo lo antes posible y verás a mis tropas retirarse en unas dos semanas." Harry dijo, inclinándose hacia atrás y cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

"Eso es imposible, lo siento pero no puedo hacer eso." Mark declinó, sabiendo que esa era su única oportunidad, pero no queriendo que su amado hijo de diecisiete años se casara con un hombre cruel que era seis años mayor que él y que tenía la reputación de ser implacable. No podía permitir que Louis pasara por el infierno de casarse con un hombre como el rey Harry Styles solo para poder detener una guerra que había estado ocurriendo entre ambos reinos por casi veinte años.

"¿Y por qué no?" Harry lo miró con enojo.

"Tú eres el único Styles que queda. ¿Cómo vas a continuar tu linaje si te casas con mi hijo, quien resulta ser un hombre como tú?" Mark cuestionó, tratando de sacar la idea de su cabeza.

"Eso no te concierne, y si eso es lo que te preocupa, ¿por qué se va a casar con el Príncipe de Alemania que también es un hombre?" Harry preguntó sonriendo, sabiendo que tenía al rey Tomlinson en sus manos.

"Ya están comprometidos y no hay nada que tú o nosotros podamos hacer." Mark dijo, finalmente admitiendo que Louis estaba comprometido con otro hombre.

"Bueno, entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a la guerra. Espera más ataques, majestad." Harry le prometió, mofándose, a el rey Tomlinson.

"¡Espera!" Mark exclamó, agarrando el brazo de Harry con su mano en un intento de detenerlo.

"¿Sí?" Harry preguntó burlonamente.

"Si acepto tu oferta, tienes que prometerme que lo tratarás bien. Es un chico muy dulce pero muy ingenuo e inocente, y-" Mark trató de explicar, inrentando no llorar porque estaba a punto de entregarle a su amado y único hijo a un monstruo.

"Terminarás ese compromiso ya mismo y luego anunciarás la gran noticia sobre mi matrimonio con tu hijo lo antes posible. Tendremos una pequeña ceremonia aquí y luego una tradicional en mi reino donde será coronado como la nueva 'Reina de Cheshire. Mis hombres, Louis y yo nos iremos mañana temprano." Harry interrumpió al rey mayor y salió de la habitación después, dejando a un rey sentado y casi llorando, odiándose por lo que se había acordado.

Se levantó lentamente y le pidió a uno de los guardias que buscara a su reina Jay, Charlotte y a Louis, y mientras esperaba, aprovechó ese tiempo para comunicarle al rey de Alemania que Louis ya no se casaría con su hijo debido a que Louis nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese compromiso y después de una discusión con el rey, se decidió que eso era lo mejor, ya que el Príncipe Alemán tampoco quería casarse con Louis. Su única preocupación ahora era la reacción de su familia, especialmente la de Louis, sobre el nuevo compromiso.

Minutos más tarde, los tres miembros de la familia real entraron y se sentaron en las tres sillas frente al escritorio de Mark, mirándolo expectantes, especialmente Louis. Mark tragó saliva y miró a Jay y a Charlotte antes de que sus ojos finalmente se posaran en su amado hijo. Básicamente, lo había condenado a vivir una vida miserable con alguien que ni siquiera se amaba a sí mismo y mucho menos a otra persona. Louis, feliz, hermoso, ingenuo e inocente, pasaría el resto de su vida casado con un hombre y gobernando un reino, que nunca había visitado, junto con el rey Harry.

"¿Cómo fue la reunión, cariño?" Jay preguntó, expectante.

"Dijo que detendría la guerra por completo a cambio de algo." Mark explicó.

"¿Qué quiere?" Charlotte lo instó a continuar.

"Quiere la mano de Louis. Quiere casarse con Louis, Jay." Mark soltó, mirando la expresión de sorpresa de Louis y la horrorizada de Jay.

"¡Absolutamente no!" Jay gritó, golpeando sus manos, sobresaltando a los tres miembros de la familia.

"Ya se ha decidido Jay." Mark discutió, mirándola y luego a Louis, quien la miraba y luego lo miró a él con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡No voy a dejar que mi hijo se case con ese hombre, es seis años mayor que él y solo Dios sabe qué tipo de tratamiento le dará!" Jay argumentó.

"Eso es todo lo que quiere a cambio de la paz, lo único que quiere es casarse con Louis." Mark explicó tratando de calmarla.

"¡No me toques! ¿Por qué mi hijo debería pagar por las consecuencias de una guerra que tú empezaste? Es tu culpa, no de él." Jay gritó.

"Tendremos una pequeña ceremonia aquí esta noche y en la mañana Louis se irá con él y sus hombres a Cheshire, donde se casará con él y lo coronarán de inmediato." Mark explicó en un tono que claramente decía que la discusión había terminado.

"¿Qué pasa con m-mi compromiso?" Louis preguntó, tratando de averiguar qué estaba pasando.

"¡Lo rompí! Necesito hablar contigo en privado, Louis." Mark dijo, despidiendo a las otras dos mujeres.

"¿Qué piensas, Louis?" Mark preguntó después de que su esposa y su hija se habían ido. Incluso si ya estaba decidido, aún quería saber qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo.

"No... no quiero casarme con un extraño, padre, pero si eso ayuda a traer la paz, entonces aceptaré mi destino. ¿Todos vendrán a Cheshire conmigo para la boda?" Louis preguntó, esperando un sí, no quería que esa noche fuera la última vez que viera a su familia.

"No, él dejó claro que solo tú volverás con él. Louis, por favor... hagas lo que hagas, por favor, no hagas que se enoje. No quiero que te lastime, hijo mío." Mark dijo, llorando y atrayendo a Louis en un abrazo.

"No lo haré, padre." Louis murmuró, ya asustado de lo que el rey le haría si lo enojara.

"Deberías ir y comenzar a prepararte. Haz las maletas y demás." Mark lo despidió con un pequeño beso en la frente.

"Sí, padre." Louis asintió y se dirigió a su habitación.

La ceremonia llegó más rápido que nunca, Harry brillaba con felicidad interna que, por supuesto, no dejaría que nadie viera aparte de él mismo, ni siquiera le preocupaba lo que el parlamento o sus ciudadanos dirían sobre su matrimonio con Louis Tomlinson II. Estaba cansado de complacer a todos menos a sí mismo, quería ser feliz por una vez en los últimos cinco años, honestamente, no le importaba una mierda sus opiniones, considerando que, después de todo, él era el rey.

Louis se estaba volviendo loco, estaba nervioso y su madre, quien estaba llorando, no ayudaba al decirle que no fuera ingenuo y que rechazara el compromiso, a lo que Louis dijo que, como Príncipe de este reino, era su deber ayudar y protegerlo. Lottie tampoco estaba ayudando, ya que le seguía haciendo bromas acerca de cómo finalmente iba a perder su virginidad la noche posterior a su coronación; tendría que _hacerlo_ con el rey Harry, lo cual hacía que el rostro de Louis se tornara de un millón de tonos rojos.

La ceremonia pasó demasiado rápido y fue simple para el gusto de Louis, pero ¿qué podría hacer si su nuevo 'esposo' lo había deseado de esa manera? Después de la ceremonia en la que no se habían besado ni hablado en absoluto, y con un nuevo anillo que pesaba una tonelada en su dedo, Louis se había ido directamente a la cama, sabiendo que esa sería su última noche allí y había llorado un poco, aunque si preguntasen, él lo negaría. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y luego se cerró, y pensando que probablemente era su madre quien había id a verlo, no le prestó atención, eso hasta que sintió que la cama se hundía un poco junto a él y que una mano le tocaba las caderas y los muslos.

Se quedó paralizado al no saber qué hacer o quién podría ser, si era un guardia o un sirviente, estaba realmente _jodido_, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Reuniendo suficiente coraje, el inocente Louis se volvió de espaldas y se quedó sin aliento cuando se encontró cara a cara con su nuevo marido, quien estaba sonriendo y mirándolo con ojos hambrientos, todavía recorriéndole las caderas y los muslos con la mano. Louis dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que no pasó desapercibido para Harry cuando éste le acarició con la mano a través de sus pantalones de pijama.

"N-no se supone que estés aquí." Louis susurró, alejándose de Harry, quien soltó un pequeño gruñido y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis y lo puso contra su pecho desnudo.

"¿Y por qué no?" Harry preguntó, deslizando su mano dentro del pijama de Louis, envolviéndola alrededor de su polla flácida y bombeando lentamente.

"P-Porque no puedes. T-Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana por la noche." Louis susurró nerviosamente, mirando a Harry con sus grandes ojos azules; y Harry pensó que ese era el rostro más adorable que jamás había visto.

"Shh, tu padre no tiene que saberlo." Harry susurró, capturando los labios de Louis con los suyos. El chico de ojos azules se quedó sin aliento, pues nadie lo había besado así, solo había tenido pequeños besos con pasados novios secretos, pero eso había sido todo.

Harry profundizó el beso mientras acariciaba a Louis, al mismo tiempo que el Príncipe intentaba contener sus gemidos y la necesidad de follar la mano de Harry, pero fracasó estrepitosamente cuando la mano del rey hizo maravillas en su ahora completamente erecta polla. Harry rompió el beso y sonrió cuando Louis se quejó a modo de protesta, luego le quitó el pijama y lo miró fijamente, mientras Louis resistía la tentación de cubrirse de la mirada hambrienta de Harry.

Harry lamió sus labios gruesos mientras sus ojos vagaban por el cuerpo de Louis, el Príncipe se quedó sin aliento cuando Harry se inclinó, tomándolo en su boca, deslizando su lengua en la punta y alrededor de ella, haciéndole sentir puro éxtasis como nadie había hecho. Louis se agachó y enredó sus dedos en los rizos de su marido mientras él comenzaba a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, enviando oleadas de placer a través de su columna vertebral.

"N-No, espera- ¡oh dios!" Louis gimió, queriendo que Harry se detuviera porque no debían hacer eso y él no estaba listo, no quería hacerlo todavía, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que Harry se detuviera.

Harry siguió haciéndolo y no notó el pequeño golpe en la puerta de Louis hasta que Louis reunió toda la fuerza que tenía, que era muy pequeña en comparación con la de Harry, lo agarró por los hombros y lo empujó fuera de la cama, donde aterrizó diciendo 'auch'. Mientras tanto, Louis rápidamente se cubrió con las mantas para ocultar su erección justo a tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta y su madre entrara con una sonrisa triste y encendiera la luz de su lámpara.

"M-mamá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" Louis preguntó, tratando de no mirar hacia el lado donde Harry había aterrizado, agradeciendo silenciosamente a los dioses que su madre no podía verlo a menos que ella caminara hacia allí y esperando que el rey permaneciera ahí y se quedara callado.

"Ya que te vas mañana temprano, pensé que podríamos pasar algunas horas juntos, ya que no sé cuándo volveré a verte. ¿Estás bien, cariño? Parece que hubieras estado corriendo." Jay confesó, tratando de no llorar y luego pasó rápidamente a preocuparse.

"E-Está bien, no te preocupes mamá, sé que estaré bien." Louis le aseguró, sin querer decir nada más ya que Harry estaba ahí.

"Solo prométeme que en el momento en que él haga o diga algo que no te guste, volverás aquí. ¿De acuerdo?" Jay dijo, abrazando a su hijo y frotándole la espalda.

"Mamá, sabes que no puedo hacer eso..." Louis argumentó porque sabía que una vez que pronunciara la palabra 'acepto' y que fuera coronado para dirigir Cheshire junto con su esposo, no había vuelta atrás; no es que hubiera habido una porque ya se habían 'atado' en Doncaster, pero aun así no podían hacer nada hasta que Louis fuera coronado, lo que creía que era una estupidez.

"Lo sé, bebé. Una cosa más... cuando tú, ya sabes." Jay murmuró, mirando alrededor de la habitación.

"Ya entendí, mamá." Louis dijo, sonrojándose intensamente y rezando para que su madre cambiara de tema. Miró a la dirección de Harry, saber que él estaba allí, hacía esto más embarazoso de lo que realmente era.

"Asegúrate de que use protección, y si él no quiere, no tengas relaciones sexuales con él." Jay miró a su hijo. No podía decirle por qué era importante que le hiciera caso, pero era por su propio bien; y si lo que ella sabía que tenía que pasar en la noche de bodas sucedía sin protección, entonces sería demasiado tarde para que ella lo sacara de allí más tarde.

"¡¡Mamá!!" Louis se quejó completamente mortificado y, si eso no fuera suficiente, lo que sucedió después hizo que quisiera cavar un agujero en el suelo y esconderse allí para siempre.

"Creo que si decidimos usar protección o no, no es de tu incumbencia, Jay." Harry dijo, levantándose, haciendo que Jay gritara y Louis escondiera su rostro en sus manos, su erección había desaparecido hace ya mucho.

Louis levantó la vista y vio a Harry de pie junto a él, mirando a su madre con solo boxers. Sintió que su cara se calentaba más que nunca cuando su madre los miró a ambos, a sus rostros enrojecidos, al enredado cabello de Harry y la forma en que Louis aferraba las mantas alrededor de él, descubriendo que estaba desnudo de cintura para abajo. Jay lo miró con una expresión de decepción y le dio a Harry una furiosa mirada mientras se arreglaba el pijama.

"Louis William Tomlinson, explícame qué hace este hombre aquí," Jay gritó: "Se supone que sabes que él no debe estar aquí."

"Él-uhh-nosotros, nosotros..." Louis tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir ya que no podía decirle lo que habían estado haciendo.

"Como puedes ver, estuvimos bastante ocupados antes de que te interrumpieras tan groseramente." Harry la miró con enojo, sin importarle si le estaba faltando el respeto.

Jay lo fulminó con la mirada: "Veo que tu madre falló al educarte para ser un joven respetuoso. ¿Nunca te enseño la forma correcta de tratar a una dama? Debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba sabiendo que..."

"¡Ya es suficiente, madre!" Louis gritó, notando la expresión triste y luego asesina de Harry.

Jay se quedó sin aliento, "No me hables así, jovencito."

"Entonces no le hables así a mi esposo ni te expreses así sobre su madre." Louis la miró, furioso.

"Louis yo-" Jay insistió.

"Es mejor que te vayas, madre." Louis dijo, levantándose con las mantas envueltas alrededor de su cintura para abrir la puerta.

"Él viene conmigo, se supone que no debe estar aquí." Jay discutió, esperando que Harry saliera primero de la habitación de su hijo.

"No voy a ninguna parte." Harry dijo, subiéndose a la cama como si fuera a dormir allí.

"Esto es inaceptable." Jay dijo, saliendo de la habitación con Louis cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Después, Louis dio vuelta para mirar al hombre con aspecto de dios griego con el mismo aspecto en su cama.

"¿Dónde estábamos, mi reina?" Harry sonrió, acariciando el lugar al lado de él.

"N-no soy tu reina y n-necesito que salgas de a-aquí." Louis tartamudeó de nuevo.

"De ninguna manera me voy... princesa. Voy a dormir aquí, así que hazme un favor y ven, necesito abrazar a alguien." Harry dijo, poniéndose más cómodo y apagando la luz mientras tiraba las sábanas de la cama sobre él, dejando a Louis de pie junto a la puerta en completa oscuridad.

Louis se quejó internamente mientras se dirigió a su cama. Se sintió agradecido de que esta fuera grande pues Harry se había acostado lejos de Louis, envuelto en su propio capullo de mantas lo suficientemente cómodo, y que rápidamente dejó de sentir cuando Harry lo acercó a él y lo abrazó con su enorme cuerpo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras hundía el rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, haciendo que Louis dejara escapar un pequeño chillido. Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir y pronto se quedó dormido en los brazos de su esposo.

La mañana siguiente se llenó de abrazos y lágrimas mientras el Príncipe se despidía de su familia y de los ciudadanos de Doncaster, quienes estaban devastados por verlo marchar, y aún más porque sabían que se había casado con el rey Harry a cambio de la paz y que aquello no terminaría bien. Cuando Louis se había despertado esa mañana, Harry ya se había ido, aparentemente le había ordenado a sus sirvientes que prepararan todo e incluso había discutido con el parlamento que no había aprobado su matrimonio, pero como Harry era el rey, él había amenazado con despedirlos a todos y de repente su matrimonio había sido aprobado, incluso bendecido por todos ellos.

"Recuerda usar protección." Jay le recordó a Louis mientras lo abrazaba, sin darse cuenta de que Lottie la había escuchado.

"Mamá, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo con eso?" Louis se quejó, ruborizándose de un rojo brillante. 

"Querido hermano, no tienes que escucharla. Se sientes mejor sin nada." Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la mueca que Louis hizo.

"¡Lottie! No... ni siquiera estoy listo para eso." Louis se sonrojó.

"¿No dormiste con él anoche? Mamá estaba furiosa, ¿qué estaban haciendo? ¿Te la chupó, verdad?" Lottie meneó las cejas.

"¡No, él no lo hizo!" Louis chilló, sonrojándose de un rojo más profundo cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente le había contado a Lottie lo que Harry había hecho.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, sí lo hizo! Lou, debes aprender a mantener la boca cerrada. Te voy a extrañar y te quiero tanto." Lottie dijo, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y abrazando a su hermanito.

"También te extrañaré, si quieres puedes visitarnos con tu prometido." Louis dijo, esperando un sí.

"Voy a ver lo que puedo hacer, cariño." Lottie sonrió, desarreglando su cabello y se puso de pie junto a su madre.

Louis vio a los tres chicos que acompañaban a Harry salir con su equipaje y cuando hizo contacto visual con el que se llamaba Liam, solo recibió una mirada triste. Vio a un Harry cabreado saliendo del palacio seguido por el Rey Tomlinson, quien tenía una expresión triste grabada en la cara. Se despidió de su padre, quien le dijo que fuera un buen marido y que no molestara a Harry; Louis se quedó confundido por aquella petición.

Muy pronto, Louis quedó atrapado en el auto solo con Harry, pues él les había dicho a los otros chicos que viajaran en el otro auto y eso había puesto a Louis realmente nervioso. Pasó todo el viaje tratando de no asustarse por la idea de finalmente estar solo con él, de la boda y, finalmente, de aceptar el título de esposo del Rey Harry Styles y nuevo gobernante de Cheshire. Pensar sobre la noche anterior, cuando Harry se había colado en su habitación, envió escalofríos directamente a su polla y decidió que si no quería hacer nada con él, no lo haría porque Harry no podía forzarlo a hacerlo.

"En cuanto lleguemos, dos de las sirvientas te llevarán a una habitación de invitados para que te prepares para la boda y demás." Harry dijo, sin siquiera levantar la vista de su libro.

"E-Está bien." Louis tartamudeó.

Louis no se dio cuenta de cuando se había quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que supo fue que un rey de aspecto amargo lo despertó y lo instó a salir del puto auto y que no tenía tiempo para su pereza frente a Liam, Niall, Zayn y tres chicas jóvenes. La rubia parecía cabreada, la de cabello castaño rizado se veía triste y la morena parecía que quería llorar y preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí.

"Ustedes tres, llévenlo a una habitación de invitados y prepárenlo. ¡Ahora! Quiero que la ceremonia sea hoy, no la próxima semana." Harry gritó.

"No tienes que ser grosero." Louis murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Harry lo escuchara mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo, ya que Harry era una cabeza más alta que él.

"No te pedí tu maldita opinión." Harry gruñó, agarrando a Louis y empujándolo hacia las chicas con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que se estrelle con Perrie y enviarla al suelo.

"Lo-lo siento." Perrie dijo, levántandose con la ayuda de Louis y Niall, quienes estaban dándole miradas de desaprobación a Harry.

"Está bien, no fue tu culpa. Deberíamos irnos." Louis anunció, haciendo un gesto para que las chicas caminaran primero y, mientras se alejaba, le envió una mirada triste a su esposo por haberlo empujado sin ninguna razón.

"Sigue haciendo eso y pronto se cansará de tu mierda como todos los demás aquí." Zayn lo miró con enojo mientras se marchaba.

"¿De qué mierda está hablando?" Harry pregunto, fingiendo ignorancia.

"Sabes qué. Mira a Eleanor, ustedes dos solían ser como hermanos y ahora te tiene miedo, Harry. Está tan asustada que cada vez que está cerca de ti siente ganas de desmayarse. Dale al Príncipe Louis unas semanas con tu actitud y estoy seguro de que terminará asustado y odiándote." Liam dijo y se fue con el resto del equipaje de Louis y Harry.

"Oh, así que ahora todo el mundo odia al rey; magnifico." Harry dijo con sarcasmo, sin dejar que eso le afectara porque la verdad es que le dolía mucho saberlo.

"No le odiamos, majestad, solo queremos que el viejo Harry vuelva." Niall murmuró y se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejando atrás a un rey atónito.

~ * ~

"¿Siempre ha sido tan grosero?" Louis les preguntó a las chicas, quienes estaban revisando su ropa tratando de encontrar el traje traído específicamente para la ceremonia y la coronación.

"No, solía ser un buen hombre hasta que fue coronado a los dieciocho años." Perrie dijo, recibiendo una mirada de Danielle que claramente le decía que se callara.

"Sé que ascendió a rey cuando sus padres y su hermana murieron, pero aparte de eso, ¿qué tiene de malo ser coronado rey?" Louis preguntó.

Perrie suspiró: "Él nunca quiso ser rey, él..."

"Su majestad, creo que debería preguntárselo usted mismo. No a nosotros, no podemos hablar de eso." Danielle interrumpió.

"Tenemos que darnos prisa." Perrie dijo.

"¿Cuáles son sus nombres?" Louis preguntó, sonriéndoles a las tres chicas.

"Yo soy Perrie, esa es Danielle, y la tímida de allí es Eleanor. Ella no habla mucho." Perrie explicó señalando a cada chica.

Después de poco tiempo, Louis estuvo listo y su nerviosismo aumentó, pensó que era estúpido ya que todo lo que tenía que hacer era pararse frente al altar con Harry a su lado y decir 'acepto'; luego tenía que esperar que el Arzobispo lo corone después de hacer un juramento y eso era todo. Todavía tenía miedo de arruinarlo y no ayudaba que Harry hubiera declarado que quería que Louis fuera coronado con el título de Reina y nada más, y aunque odiaba ser feminizado por él y su reino, ¿quién era él para objetar? Al parecer nada de lo que pudiera hacer cambiaría su opinión.

"Es hora de ir, majestad." Danielle anunció desde la puerta donde lo esperaba junto con Liam.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el salón de baile del palacio, Harry llevaba su corona y lo estaba esperando acompañado por Liam, Niall, Zayn, miembros del parlamento, Perrie, Danielle, Eleanor, muchas personas que Louis nunca había visto y el Arzobispo. Todos le sonreían con calidez y tristeza al mismo tiempo. Louis solo quería que todos dejaran de mirarlo como si lamentaran que se casara con su rey y, sin pensarlo, sonrió ampliamente, solo se concentró en su esposo, quien inmediatamente sonrió un poco, sus ojos verdes no tan fríos como antes.

"Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión del Rey Harry Edward Styles de Cheshire con el Príncipe Louis William Tomlinson II de Doncaster". El Arzobispo comenzó justo cuando Louis dio su último paso delante del altar y Harry tomó su mano entre las suyas.

"Según lo solicitado por su majestad el rey, he sido notificado que tengo que omitir la rutina habitual de la ceremonia y que vaya directo al grano." El arzobispo dijo, mirando a Harry mientras Harry lo apresuraba con su mirada.

"Su majestad, ¿Toma al Príncipe Louis William Tomlinson II como su legítimo esposo y reina, para amarlo, protegerlo y gobernar de manera justa este reino mientras ambos vivan?"

"Acepto." Harry dijo, tratando de no sonreír.

"Príncipe Louis, ¿Toma al rey Harry Edward Styles como su legítimo esposo y rey, para amarlo, protegerlo y gobernar de manera justa este reino mientras ambos vivan?"

Silencio. Susurros. Louis no podía moverse ni decir nada mientras se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí en un reino desconocido a punto de ser coronado como su 'Reina' al decirle que sí a un hombre del que no sabía nada, con solo diecisiete años, incluso ni tenía la edad para casarse todavía, y allí estaba él. Sabía que Harry era el último en sucesión y necesitaba desesperadamente tener un heredero para mantener la línea real, necesitaba un sucesor y cómo demonios iba a hacer eso. De acuerdo con las reglas de Cheshire, la Reina debe llevar al heredero en su vientre y Louis se preguntó cómo iba a concebir, tener y dar a luz a un bebé si era hombre. Eso era imposible.

Louis salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Harry le apretó la mano y cuando se giró para mirarlo, lo vio mirando hacia adelante con su labio inferior temblando ligeramente; Louis no pudo evitar sentirse mal por hacerle esperar por su respuesta. Mirando directamente al Arzobispo, apretando su agarre en la mano de Harry mientras frotaba pequeños círculos en ella, sonrió y pronunció su respuesta sabiendo que no había salida ya. Siempre estará atado a Harry, pero tal vez le gustaría tener una nueva vida de hombre casado con él.

"Acepto." Louis sonrió con dulzura al sentir que Harry respiraba de nuevo con alivio.

"Louis William Styles, ¿Toma la corona de Cheshire como nuestra Reina y jura gobernar y guiar nuestro reino con su majestad el rey Harry Edward Styles?"

"Juro liderar y proteger a Cheshire como su nueva... Reina." Louis respondió, sonrojándose profundamente cuando tuvo que referirse a sí mismo como reina.

El Arzobispo se dio la vuelta para agarrar lo que Louis estaba adivinando era la corona y tan pronto como se dio la vuelta, Louis dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando notó que lo que tenía era una corona y no una tiara como él pensó que sería. Era una corona de oro similar a la de Harry pero con diferentes gemas incrustadas alrededor de ella y cuando el Arzobispo la colocó sobre su cabeza, podría haber jurado que vio a Harry sonriéndole con cariño. Luego volvió a su lugar y dijo algunas oraciones antes de anunciar a Louis William Tomlinson II como la nueva reina de Cheshire, bendiciéndoles a ellos y a su matrimonio, pero evitando bendecir a los futuros príncipes y princesas sabiendo que no los habría.

"Por el poder que la iglesia y el reino de Cheshire me ha otorgado, les declaro esposo y esposo. Ahora pueden besarse." Declaró el arzobispo.

Inmediatamente, Harry y Louis se miraron a los ojos antes de que Harry comenzara a inclinarse lentamente; Louis haciendo lo mismo a su propio ritmo y pronto sus labios se tocaron, enviando descargas de electricidad por la columna de Louis mientras Harry le acariciaba la mejilla suavemente con su mano mientras todos aplaudían porque esa había sido la primera vez en cinco años que habían visto a su rey sonreír genuinamente. Aún les preocupaba el asunto del heredero, pero en este momento su rey estaba feliz de nuevo y eso es todo lo que importaba.

Cuando se separaron, Harry tenía esa expresión dura en su rostro de nuevo. Hizo que ambos giraran para enfrentarse a la multitud y Louis suspiró forzando una sonrisa en sus labios mientras los miraba, su mano aún sostenía la de Harry mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo; sabía que no habría una recepción ya que era muy tarde y el día siguiente era un lunes, lo que significaba el comienzo de una nueva semana y un arduo trabajo para todos los demás. Louis tragó saliva sabiendo lo que venía tan pronto como estuvieran en la habitación de Harry; había decidido que todavía no estaba listo para perder su virginidad y se lo haría saber a Harry.

Una vez que llegaron a su dormitorio - uno nuevo para Louis porque iba a ser su primera noche allí- y después de que se hubieran quitado las coronas, Harry inmediatamente comenzó a besar el hombro de Louis mientras este se retorcía incómodamente al mismo tiempo que Harry se quitaba la camisa y tiraba de la del chico más joven, tratando de sacársela lo antes posible; sentía que estaba a punto de explotar ya que había estado conteniendo la necesidad de simplemente follar a Louis desde la noche anterior.

"¿H-Harry?" Louis murmuró, alejándolo un poco y mirándolo a los ojos como Zayn le había dicho que le gusta a Harry mientras Louis se preparaba para la boda ese mismo día.

"¿Sí, mi reina?" Harry susurró antes de chupar el cuello de Louis, haciendo que el chico más joven dejara escapar un pequeño gemido.

"No estoy listo para esto." Louis dijo, mirando al suelo para evitar mirar a Harry y sintiéndose avergonzado porque en lo más profundo de su ser quería que Harry lo follara contra la pared, pero estaba demasiado asustado de que le doliera como ya había oído antes.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás listo?" Harry preguntó, tratando de no enojarse, no quería lastimar a Louis.

"Simplemente no estoy listo para hacer esto, no quiero hacerlo. Me voy a la cama." Louis dijo, ganando confianza y pasando junto a Harry, hacia la cama.

"No me importa si no estás listo, ¡es tu maldito deber hacer lo que te diga!" Harry gritó, agarrando a Louis por la cintura y tirándolo sobre la cama, donde rápidamente se cirnió osbre él mientras Louis intentaba escapar.

"¡N-no! No puedes hacer esto, dije que no." Louis dijo, tratando de no llorar cuando Harry le arrancó la camisa y le besó el pecho y la espalda hasta el cuello.

"Me importa una mierda lo que dijiste, deja de moverte o no te voy a preparar... mi reina." Harry gruñó, arrancándole los pantalones a Louis, dejándolo completamente desnudo; luego se quitó su ropa.

Cuando Louis dijo 'acepto', nunca imaginó que su primera vez con su esposo sería así, nunca en ni en un millón de años imaginó perder su virginidad por la fuerza como ahora. Sollozó y se quedó quieto mientras Harry insertaba un dedo cubierto de una sustancia viscosa dentro de él, moviéndolo alrededor antes de insertar otro, haciéndolo sisear ante la sensación de quemazón al ser preparado, deseó que Harry solo lo escuchara y se detuviera pero al mismo tiempo no lo hacía.

"P-por favor... no quiero ha..." Louis intentó rogar, pero Harry lo interrumpió cuando comenzó a besarlo lentamente, distrayéndolo de inmediato y deseando más.

Harry se apartó para mirar a Louis, que estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados e inmediatamente comenzó a cubrir su polla con lubricante gimiendo ante la sensación, poco a poco entró en Louis, quien gimió cada vez que Harry se movía para entrar más profundo. Louis sintió que estaba siendo dividido y la sensación de ardor se intensificaba cada vez que Harry se movía, Harry yacía quieto, dejando que su reina se ajustara a su tamaño, que no era nada pequeño para no sentir pena por la forma en que Louis estaba llorando.

"Q-Quítate." Louis gritó, tratando de empujar a Harry fuera de él.

"Estás tan apretado..." Harry murmuró, luchando contra el impulso de embestir con fuerza hasta que alcanzara su orgasmo. No había estado dentro de nadie por casi dos años, solo tenía su mano derecha para masturbarse.

Harry salió lentamente y embistió de nuevo, gimiendo ante la fuerte sensación de calor que su Louis tenía que ofrecerle al mismo tiempo que le sostenía las manos sobre la cabeza y él se apoyaba con su otra mano; entraba y salía de él a un ritmo regular, maldiciendo y gimiendo el nombre de Louis de vez en cuando. A través de las lágrimas, Louis pudo ver los rizos de Harry pegados a su frente sudada y no iba a mentir y decir que no se veía sexy porque parecía un dios y estaba empezando a disfrutar la sensación de tenerlo dentro; incluso si no quería, gimió un poco más fuerte cuando Harry chupó su cuello y clavícula, dejándole marcas rojas.

Harry soltó las manos de Louis y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras buscaba su punto dulce con su polla, Louis soltaba pequeñas 'uh' cada vez que Harry lo hacía rebotar mientras lo embestía. Cuando estuvo a punto de intentar alejarlo, sintió que la polla de Harry tocó un lugar en particular que le hizo sentir algo que nunca había sentido antes, de hecho, se quejó cuando Harry salió por completo.

"En manos y rodillas. ¡Ahora!" Harry gruñó, agarrando a Louis y dándole la vuelta para que se posicione en sus manos y rodillas, le agarró del cuello y empujó su cabeza hacia la cama, dejando su trasero en el aire, mientras Louis se quejaba con la cabeza enterrada en las sábanas. Dejó escapar un gemido pecaminoso cuando sintió la lengua de Harry en su entrada y no pudo evitar empujar su trasero contra su cara incluso aunque quería que se detuviera y lo dejara dormir.

"D-Detente, por favor." Louis rogó, sintiéndose increíble y mal al mismo tiempo.

"No actúes como si no te gustara." Harry espetó, preparándose para entrar en Louis otra vez.

Louis sintió la polla de Harry dentro de él, estirándolo, mientras lo embestía sujetándolo con fuerza por las caderas para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Permaneció en silencio, tomándolo todo y conteniendo sus gemidos cuando Harry tocaba ese lugar mágico una y otra vez mientras murmuraba 'oh, joder' y 'sí'. Quiso alejarse cuando Harry hundió su rostro en la parte de atrás de su cuello, lo que le hizo sentir y escuchar su respiración agitada contra su sudorosa piel cubierta por marcas oscuras hechas por él para mostrarle a quién pertenecía, y luego recordó que Harry no había usado condón.

Harry extendió su mano y la envolvió alrededor de la polla de Louis, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo con el que él entraba y salía; con más fuerza y más rapidez, siendo incapaz de controlarse, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Louis se viniera con un sollozo debido al placer, eyaculando en la mano de Harry y las sábanas de la cama. El chico mayor lo sintió apretarse a su alrededor, lo cual lo llevó al límite y se vino profundamente en el interior de Louis, con un fuerte gemido. Cayó sobre él, respirando con fuerza mientras su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente alrededor de él, como dos piezas de rompecabezas hechas específicamente para el otro.

"A-Aléjate de m-mi". Louis rogó, haciendo una mueca ante la sensación de vacío y ardor mientras Harry salía de él lentamente, intentando no lastimarlo más.

"¿E-estas bien?" Harry preguntó, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había lastimado al chico cuando Louis no respondió y en cambio se hizo bolita y se quejó mientras se mantenía fuera del alcance de Harry y cerraba los ojos, sollozando de vez en cuando.

Harry suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Caminó hacia el baño, donde comenzó a bañarse con agua tibia y burbujas aromáticas de vainilla; esperó que la bañera se llenara antes de volver a la habitación donde Louis ya se había dormido, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo y sin importarle si estaba desnudo ya que su 'marido' ya había visto y tocado todo lo suyo sin su permiso, incluso si había tenido un orgasmo.

"¿Louis? Lou se despierta." Harry dijo, sacudiendo a Louis para despertarlo mientras se ponía un bóxer ya que no quería asustarlo más. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron e inmediatamente se sentó y trató de alejarse de Harry.

"N-No, no otra vez ¡por favor!" Louis gritó, tratando de ignorar el dolor que le recorría la espalda baja.

"Solo quiero que te bañes." Harry murmuró.

Louis asintió y trató de levantarse pero falló debido a que sintió dolor nuevamente; al levantar la vista, pudo ver a Harry observándolo con una expresión de dolor y supo lo horrible que debía estar sintiéndose. Harry lo levantó lentamente y lo llevó al baño, lo colocó lentamente en la bañera y se incorporó, listo para irse, pero una mano tomó la suya para evitar que se alejara más. Miró hacia abajo para ver a Louis mirándolo con esos grandes ojos azules que le rogaban en silencio que se quedara.

"Por favor no te vayas, necesitaré ayuda para salir." Louis murmuró algo avergonzado.

"Sí..." Harry dijo, por supuesto, que eso era todo lo que Louis quería de él. Ahora sabía que, sin importar cuántas personas lo rodearan, siempre estaría solo, su familia era la única que podía hacerlo sentir como en casa, pero se habían ido, dejándolo solo y valiéndose por sí mismo.

Louis se bañó lo más rápido que pudo y luego se puso su pantalón de pijama favorito con una de las camisetas de Harry, que era demasiado grande para él; se acurrucó junto a Harry, sintiéndose cálido en comparación con el frío aire nocturno. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Harry le había hecho y, de la nada, comenzó a llorar, dejando que los sollozos casi inaudibles interrumpieran la calma y la oscuridad que los rodeaba, lloró con más fuerza cuando Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besó su sien antes de trazar formas aleatorias en su espalda mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna para hacerlo dormir. 

Al día siguiente, Louis se despertó en una cama vacía y, mientras buscaba a Harry en la habitación, notó que Eleanor recogía la ropa y ordenaba el baño tan silenciosamente como podía, sin querer hacer ningún tipo de ruido pues Harry le había advertido que no lo despertara. Louis podía decir lo tímida que ella era por la forma en que se movía y su expresión, y casi sintió pena por ella porque en el fondo sabía que Harry la había asustado mucho.

"¿Dónde está Harry?" Louis preguntó, sobresaltándola e inmediatamente disculpándose por ello. "¿Qué hora es?" Louis preguntó de nuevo, tratando de no moverse demasiado.

"É-Él... Es casi mediodía. Él tuvo que asistir a una reunión, su majestad." Eleanor dijo, inclinándose ante Louis.

"Bien. ¿Podrías conseguirme algo de comida? Muero de hambre." Louis pidió, frotándose los ojos mientras Eleanor asentía y se marchaba rápidamente de la habitación.

Louis se levantó para ir al baño, contento de que ya no estaba tan adolorido como la noche anterior. Cuando estuvo en frente del espejo, levantó su camisa y jadeó al ver los pequeños moretones que cubrían sus caderas, los cuales tenían la forma de los dedos de Harry. Los trazó con sus dedos, e hizo un gesto de dolor cuando presionó uno con mucha fuerza.

"¿Su majestad? El almuer... oh, no quería..." La voz de Perry se desvaneció al ver los moretones de Louis mientras él trataba de cubrirlos con su camisa.

"Gracias, Perrie. Estaré ahí en un momento." Louis dijo, apresurándola a que saliera de la habitación para que pudiera cambiarse mientras ella le echaba un último vistazo.

Louis se puso unos jeans apretados, un suéter blanco para poder tapar las marcas de sus clavículas, y unas Toms blancas. Luego caminó lentamente hacia la cocina. Una vez que estuvo ahí, vio a una pequeña mujer de cabello rizado atado en una coleta que estaba de pie en frente de una estufa cocinando lo que parecía ser sopa de tomate para él.

"Hola, umm..." Louis la saludó con gentileza, evitando asustarla. Cuando ella se giró, sus ojos se agrandaron como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así.

"Su majestad, no puede estar aquí. " Chilló, apagando la estufa.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo con que este aquí? Sólo quiero comer algo." Louis sonrió, dirigiéndose a los gabinetes para conseguir un tazón en el que servirse algo de comer.

"Por favor déjeme hacerlo, la mesa ya está puesta y le llevaré la comida en un momento." Ella dijo, mirando con nervios hacia todas partes y alejando el tazón de Louis.

"Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Louis preguntó, sonriéndole. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, nadie podría resistirse a su sonrisa encantadora.

"Mary." Respondió.

"Es un placer conocerte, Mary." Louis sonrió, sentándose en una silla en la cocina.

"Su majestad, ¿Qué está...?" Mary trató de preguntar, entrando en pánico, porque si Harry llegaba y lo encontraba sentado ahí, esto se pondría feo.

"No me gusta comer solo. Harry no está. Puedes llamarme Louis o Lou, su majestad hace que me sienta viejo." Louis dijo, poniéndose cómodo en la silla.

"Pero..."

"Sin peros. Estoy muriendo de hambre, Mary." Louis sonrió y se animó cuando ella puso el tazón frente a él. Louis empezó a comer mientras hablaba con Mary de vez en cuando.

Louis se la estaba pasando tan bien hablando con Mary sobre la vida, las chicas y la forma en que Eleanor se había unido a la familia que no escucharon cuando Harry lo llamó. Harry había entrado al comedor, contando con ver a Louis sentado allí, comiendo y esperándole como Danielle le había dicho, pero en lugar de eso, lo había encontrado vacío y había escuchado una risa que venía de la cocina, la cual sonaba como si fuera de Louis. Se había dirigido la cocina e inmediatamente lo había visto sentando, comiendo y hablando con Mary como si fuera un sirviente y no el líder y la reina de su pueblo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo sentado aquí?" Harry miró con enojo a Louis, quien derramó su comida sobre la mesa, asustado.

"N-No me gusta comer s-solo, así que decidí c-comer aquí con Mary." Louis tartamudeó, mirando al suelo y evitando la mirada de Harry.

"Bueno, se supone que no debes hacerlo. Levántate ahora mismo y ven conmigo. Tú, limpia eso." Harry espetó y se alejó con Louis siguiéndolo detrás.

Louis dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que no era su habitación hacia donde iban sino la oficina de Harry; y tal vez Liam, Niall o Zayn estarían allí. Pasaron junto a Danielle y Perrie, quien le dio una mirada de disculpa mientras Danielle observaba a Harry cuidadosamente, como si tratara de descubrir qué iba a hacer. Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando escuchó que Harry cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo y vio que no había nadie más en la habitación, y escuchó que Harry desabotonaba sus pantalones y que su cinturón hacía un chasquido.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?" Louis preguntó, mirándolo y luego mirando nerviosamente alrededor de la habitación, tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de allí.

"Te quiero Lou, eres tan bonito." Harry murmuró seductoramente, caminando hacia él y luego le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, enviando choques de placer directamente a su polla mientras se preguntaba cómo era eso posible.

"Alguien podría tocar la puerta y escucharnos." Louis murmuró, acercándose al toque de Harry, incapaz de detenerse. Quería saber qué demonios le pasaba, anoche había sido violado por él y ahora ahí estaba, deseando más, deseando que Harry lo tocara en todas partes.

"No lo harán." Harry le aseguró, levantándolo por los muslos y luego colocándolo sobre el escritorio, quitándole el suéter con capucha y luego sacándose su propia chaqueta y camisa.

"No, no aquí. Nos van a escuchar." Louis argumentó, alejando a Harry un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"No nos escucharán." Harry murmuró, finalmente besando a Louis y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, acercándolo a él y estando sorprendido de que su Louis, aun vacilante, le devolvía el beso.

Harry extendió su brazo y desabrochó los pantalones de Louis y lo levantó para deslizarlos hacia abajo, junto con su bóxer, tan rápido como pudo, luego tomó su miembro ya duro en su mano mientras se bajaba los pantalones lo suficiente como para coger el suyo con la otra mano. Louis sintió que iba a desmayarse cuando Harry tomó sus dos pollas y comenzó a bombearlas mientras él gemía pecaminosamente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Harry sabiendo que estaba demasiado abrumado como para intentar escapar y descubrió que no quería escapar esta vez.

"No voy a lastimarte. Lo prometo." Harry dijo, soltándolos para alcanzar algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Louis descubrió que era lubricante.

"E-está bien" Louis asintió, respirando profundamente mientras Harry se cubría con lubricante. Luego envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Harry mientras este lo empujaba hacia atrás, sobre el escritorio, y lentamente comenzaba a entrar en él, con miedo de lastimarlo nuevamente.

Harry se quedó quieto por unos segundos y comenzó a retirarse y luego a empujar nuevamente cuando Louis le dio permiso para moverse, resistiendo el impulso de ir más rápido cuando todo lo que podía sentir eran las cálidas y aterciopeladas paredes de Louis a su alrededor, lo que le nublaba sus sentidos. El chico de ojos azules gimió más fuerte cuando Harry volvió a golpear su próstata y comenzó a encontrar las embestidas de Harry, tratando de sentir más de él dentro de sí, más de la sensación de ser llenado; sentirse tan lleno era algo nuevo para él y quería más.

"M-más rápido." Louis gimió, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de Harry acercándolo más que nunca a él.

El escritorio de caoba comenzó a temblar cuando Harry aumentó sus embestidas, haciendo que algunas cosas se cayeran y la madera crujiera por el peso y los violentos movimientos. Louis se levantó con una mano y agarró a Harry del pelo para darle un beso largo y hambriento mientras Harry se movía más fuerte y más fuerte al mismo tiempo que Louis comenzaba a sentir ese calor familiar tirando de su estómago.

"Voy a..." Louis gritó, clavando sus uñas en el hombro y la espalda de Harry. Se corrió más fuerte que nunca, sobre el estómago y la parte inferior del pecho de Harry, curvando los dedos de sus pies mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la intensidad del orgasmo y enterrando su cara en el pecho de Harry.

"Oh, mierda." Harry gimió, viniéndose profundamente dentro de Louis unos segundos después, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus empujes mientras eyaculaba y mordía el hombro de Louis para ahogar sus gemidos.

"Creo que rompimos el escritorio." Louis dijo, sonrojándose de un rojo intenso y mirando la grieta en la esquina del escritorio.

"Me ocuparé de eso más tarde." Harry se rio, saliendo de Louis y luego poniéndose los pantalones antes de alcanzar un pañuelo para limpiar a Louis y a sí mismo.

"Me gusta tu risa. Nunca te ríes o sonríes. ¿Por qué?" Louis preguntó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato cuando Harry se puso rígido y lo miró, enojado. "N-no tienes que decírmelo." Louis dijo, bajándose rápidamente del escritorio, subiéndose los jeans y luego poniéndose el suéter.

Harry gruñó y se abofeteó mentalmente cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de Louis, borrando la pequeña sonrisa que tenía antes, "Te lo diré una vez que esté listo. No quiero que me tengas miedo, sé que puedo ser una persona horrible pero tengo mis razones." Harry explicó acariciando la mejilla de Louis, quien se inclinó al tacto al darse cuenta de que Harry era solo una persona cautelosa que necesitaba que alguien lo amara.

"¿Puedo ir a comer algo ahora?" Louis preguntó.

"Sí, pero ¿por qué estabas sentado en la cocina comiendo allí como si no fueras de la realeza?" Harry preguntó, curioso por saber cuáles eran las razones de Louis.

"No me gusta comer solo y Mary es una mujer agradable, no veo nada malo en comer allí con ella." Louis dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, puedes comer allí ya que tengo que irme otra vez". Harry dijo, caminando detrás de Louis y esperando que él abriera la puerta.

"Bien." Louis sonrió

"¡Zayn! ¿Puedes deshacerte de ese escritorio y conseguir otro?" Harry le pidió a Zayn, quién caminaba por ahí mientras leía unos documentos.

"¿Qué tiene de malo el escritorio? Es nuevo, lo acaba de comprar hace dos semanas y es caro." Zayn dijo, acercándose a ellos.

"Bueno, se rompió." Harry se encogió de hombros, tomando la mano de Louis.

"Se supone que es irrompible, ¿cómo se pudo romper... oh?" Zayn se detuvo a mitad de la oración al darse cuenta del porqué el escritorio se había roto cuando vio el cabello alborotado de Harry y el rubor de Louis extendiéndose por sus mejillas y orejas. "Me encargaré de eso, su majestad." Zayn sonrió, agitando sus pestañas.

"Gracias. Y ¿Zayn? Es Harry, no 'su majestad'." Harry le sonrió a Zayn, quien solo asintió con los ojos llorosos y se alejó para deshacerse del escritorio.

Pasaron dos meses completos y tanto Harry como Louis se encontraron haciéndolo como conejos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. En la ducha, mamadas matutinas, folladas rápidas cuando se suponía que Harry debía estar leyendo documentos, pero en cambio se encontraba follando a Louis contra la pared de su oficina mientras Louis rogaba por más. Louis había pasado de ser un niño inocente e ingenuo, que le asustaba y se avergonzaba de hacer algo sexual con Harry a pedirle que lo follara cada vez que estaban solos, rápido y duro, justo como le gustaba, sorprendiéndose de que pudiera caminar y estar apretado justo como la primera vez que había sido penetrado.

Harry era una persona completamente diferente ahora, aún era duro a veces, pero era más amable con las personas que lo rodeaban y todo un pastelito con Louis cuando estaban solos, ya que quería mantener su fachada de rey fuerte que no temía a nadie más. Cheshire adoraba a su reina Louis porque era una persona humilde que había cambiado al rey para mejor y que siempre quería hacer voluntariado para ayudar a los necesitados. Las personas sabían que él nunca podría darle a su esposo, el rey, un hijo o una hija, pero eso no les impidió amarlo y respetarlo, era genial con los niños y tal vez algún día podrían usar un vientre de alquiler; solo que ellos no sabían que eso no sería necesario.

Louis estaba tumbado en la cama, lejos de los cálidos brazos de Harry, usando nada más que un bóxer, sintiendo que iba a desmayarse por lo caliente que estaba o simplemente su miseria terminaría y moriría ya mientras seguía buscando lugares fríos, no deseaba nada más que estar frío de nuevo. Tenía el aire acondicionado a tope, Harry estaba envuelto en las cálidas mantas de pies a cabeza, pero con el trasero congelado, pero qué podía hacer si su reina estaba caliente y no dejaba de quejarse sobre que la habitación se sentía como si estuvieran en el infierno por lo ridículamente caliente que estaba cuando, para él, la temperatura estaba bien.

Unas horas más tarde se despertó, preguntándose cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero esta vez se estaba muriendo de frío, únicamente queriendo calentarse. Buscó a ciegas las mantas, quejándose cuando notó que Harry las tenía todas y no le quedaba nada para protegerse del frío. Temblando, fue capaz de sacar el borde de la manta debajo de Harry y se acurrucó cerca de él para darle la bienvenida al calor. Colocó sus pies entre las piernas de Harry y sus manos y cabeza sobre su pecho calientito.

"¡Mierda, hace frío!" Harry se despertó sobresaltado, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos y temblando cuando sintió el aire frío.

"Tengo frío, abrázame." Louis se quejó, extendiendo su mano fría hacia Harry y tirando de las mantas alrededor de él con la otra.

"¿Qué...? ¿Por qué estás desnudo? Te estás congelando, amor." Harry se estremeció y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico más pequeño, ignorando sus extremidades frías y comenzando a quedarse dormido nuevamente.

"No... Eww, ¿qué es ese olor? Creo que voy a..." Louis salió de la cama a toda prisa y corrió hacia el baño, tratando de contener el vómito que subía por su garganta con la mano.

Lo logró e inmediatamente comenzó a vomitar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior hasta que no quedó nada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pues le resultaba difícil respirar mientras se aferraba a la cerámica blanca. Estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando sintió un dolor agudo en la parte inferior del estómago, el cual empañó su visión y sus rodillas se rindieron, dándole a Harry suficiente tiempo para atrapar a un ahora inconsciente Louis en sus brazos.

"¿Amor? Lou, ¡despierta! Despierta, no puedes dejarme como lo hicieron ellos. ¡Por favor!" Harry lloró, sacudiendo a Louis y abofeteándolo ligeramente. Una vez que no recibió una respuesta, se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación, llamando a quienquiera y maldiciendo al palacio por ser enorme.

"¡Liam! Llama a una ambulancia, algo malo le pasa a Louis." Harry gritó una vez que se encontró con el chico saliendo de su habitación seguido de Niall y Zayn desde sus propias habitaciones.

Corrió de regreso a su habitación y se arrodilló junto a Louis tomándole la mano mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y finalmente derramaba lágrimas. Lágrimas que no se derramaban porque sentía lástima de sí mismo como siempre hacía, eran lágrimas de desesperación porque necesitaba que Louis estuviera bien, no podía perderlo, porque si lo hacía, estaría solo de nuevo como antes.

"Lou, te amo. No puedo perderte, bebé." Harry lloró mientras se ponía un chándal y una camisa.

"¡Están aquí!" Liam gritó, entrando en la habitación seguido por dos paramédicos.

"¿Qué pasó?" Uno de ellos preguntó, parecía ser de mediana edad con una cabeza llena de cabello rubio ondulado.

"É-Él dijo que tenía calor y luego se despertó con mucho frío y vomitando. Apenas llegó aquí y luego colapsó." Harry explicó, tratando de no llorar mientras los veía ocuparse de Louis, poniéndolo en una camilla para sacarlo.

"Se está despertando." El otro paramédico dijo, alejándose del camino para que el rey se pusiera de pie junto a Louis.

"Louis, ¿cómo te sientes?" Harry le preguntó a Louis, quien comenzó a quejarse y ponerse en posición fetal.

"Me duele, mi estómago. ¡Oh, Dios!" Louis gritó, agarrándose el estómago y alcanzando la mano de Harry.

"Podría ser apendicitis, necesitamos llevarlo al hospital rápidamente o podría causarle mucho daño." El paramédico dijo, moviendo la camilla con Harry detrás.

"Voy a ir en la ambulancia con él." Harry dijo, poniéndose los zapatos.

"Por supuesto, su majestad." El mismo paramédico dijo.

El viaje al hospital estuvo lleno de Louis llorando de dolor mientras Harry sostenía su mano, tratando de ser fuerte para él. Se dio cuenta de que le había dicho que lo amaba mientras estaba inconsciente y sabía que realmente estaba enamorado de él, se había casado con él por el simple hecho de que era hermoso y lo quería para que nadie más pudiera tenerlo, pero ahora que sentía dolor y era tan vulnerable sabía cuánto significaba su Lou para él y no podía perderlo. Cuando llegaron allí, no le permitieron entrar con él. Cuando Zayn, Niall y Liam llegaron allí, lograron que se quedara mientras los médicos cuidaban a Louis.

"¿P-Para qué es eso?" Louis preguntó una vez que vio a una doctora metiendo una máquina de ultrasonido.

"Necesito revisarte para descubrir qué te pasa. Esto será frío." El médico explicó que echó un poco de gel sobre el estómago de Louis y siseó al sentirlo.

"¿Dónde está Harry? ¿Por qué no está aquí conmigo?" Louis preguntó, tratando de no llorar, quería que Harry estuviera allí con él.

"Su majestad el rey está... ¿qué? Es imposible." Dijo, mirando más de cerca la pantalla.

"¿Qué? Voy a morir, ¿verdad?" Louis preguntó como si su destino no fuera gran cosa.

"N-no, umm." Ella miró a Louis con los ojos llenos de esperanza y luego cogió el teléfono. "Eric, ¿puedes traer a su majestad al rey aquí? Necesita ver algo." Dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ni siquiera un minuto después llamaron a la puerta, luego Harry, preocupado, entró y vio todo, a Louis, la máquina de ultrasonido y la expresión del médico.

"¿Qué está pasando? Está... ¿Estás bien?" Harry le preguntó a Louis.

"N-no sé..." Louis murmuró, tratando de alcanzar a Harry, quien inmediatamente se puso a su lado.

"Lo llamé porque hay algo que ambos necesitan ver."

"Bien, ¿qué es?" Harry espetó, instándola con sus manos y ella inmediatamente tomó el mango del ultrasonido y lo puso sobre el estómago de Louis.

"No sé cómo decir esto, pero... él...está... está embarazado." Dijo mirando la expresión sorprendida de Louis y Harry.

"Mira, si estás..." Harry la miró, enojado.

"Por eso mamá quería que usáramos protección." Louis murmuró, demasiado asustado para mirar a Harry, quien comenzaba a entender todo.

"Se considera un defecto en el momento de la concepción, pero todos los bebés que lo tienen nunca superan los cinco meses de vida fuera del útero, por eso me sorprendió descubrir que puedes concebir, no solo eso, sino que ya estás gestando." Explicó, tratando de aliviar la tensión en la habitación.

"¿Voy a ser papá?" Harry murmuró, apretando la mano de Louis.

"¿Ven eso? Ese es su bebé y, por su tamaño, tiene cerca de dos meses." Dijo, señalando una pequeña gota gris en la pantalla.

"Yo... ¿Puedes darnos un momento por favor?" Louis preguntó y la vio salir de la habitación antes de que él comenzara a llorar, alejándose de su esposo.

"Amor, ¿qué pasa? Vamos a ser padres, ¿no estás feliz?" Harry le preguntó, agarrándolo y tirando de él hasta una posición sentada y lo acercó a su pecho.

"La gente va a pensar que soy raro. Quiero al bebé, pero la gente va a hablar y van a llamarme bicho raro." Louis sollozó contra el pecho de Harry.

"No, no lo harán. Esto es lo que todos querían, quieren un heredero para que gobierne después de nosotros y ahora vas a tener a mi bebé. Nuestro bebé. Es nuestro, nos pertenece." Harry sonrió mientras frotaba la espalda de Louis.

"V-vas a amarlo ¿verdad?" Louis preguntó sonriendo un poco.

"Por supuesto que la amaré, la malcriaré y ella tendrá todo lo que quiera." Harry dijo, mirando a Louis y dándole unos pequeños besos.

"Te amo, probablemente no me ames, pero tenía que decírtelo." Louis dijo, ruborizándose de un rojo intenso y evitando la mirada de Harry.

"Lou, mírame." Harry dijo, agarrando el mentón de Louis para que lo mirara y una vez que lo hizo, se perdió de inmediato en esos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. "Te amo más que a nada y sé que nunca amaré a nadie más como te amo a ti, eres mi todo y lamento cómo te traté antes." Harry confesó al borde de las lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo." Louis sonrió, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de Harry en un fuerte abrazo. Fueron interrumpidos por la doctora, quien estaba sonriendo ampliamente y llevando una bolsa marrón con ella.

"Entonces, ¿está bien el bebé?" Harry preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente al pensar en su hijo o hija nonata.

"Todo está bien. Estas son algunas vitaminas prenatales para que su majestad se asegure de que el príncipe o la princesa se mantenga saludable durante todo el embarazo. También me gustaría que un obstetra lo vea regularmente para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, ella ha ocupado de algunos embarazos masculinos antes, por lo que estará en buenas manos. Nuestra prioridad es que Louis de a luz y tenga un niño o niña saludable en siete meses." Ella sonrió entregándole a Harry las vitaminas y una foto en negro y gris del bebé.

"¿Entonces puedo irme a casa? ¿Pero por qué tuve esos dolores de estómago y el cambio de temperatura?" Louis preguntó después de que ella asintiera.

"Los cambios de temperatura ocurren debido a que tus hormonas se están volviendo locas en este momento y están tratando de adapatar tu cuerpo para ayudarle al bebé a crecer." Ella explicó.

"Oh, está bien, entonces. Gracias por todo." Louis sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama con la ayuda de Harry.

"Por favor mantén esto entre nosotros tres hasta que lo anunciemos." Harry dijo mirándola.

"¡Por supuesto! Que tengan una buena noche." Ella sonrió, saliendo de la habitación.

"Necesito decirle a mi familia." Louis dijo, poniéndose unas pantuflas que el hospital le había proporcionado.

"Les diremos ambos, tenemos que hacer un gran anuncio." Harry sonrió

Al día siguiente, todo el reino estaba celebrando las buenas noticias del príncipe o princesa de Cheshire en camino después de que el rey Harry anunciara la gran noticia, primero a las personas más cercanas a ellos y luego a todo su reino. Habían reaccionado bastante bien a pesar de que la 'reina' Louis era hombre, ya que estaban encantados de tener a un niño o niña corriendo por los jardines del palacio después de diez años de que el rey Harry haya hecho lo mismo por última vez. Esperaban que tuviera los rizos y el encanto de su rey y los ojos azules y la humilde personalidad de su reina.

Louis había llamado a Lottie para darle la noticia, descubriendo que ella y sus padres siempre habían sabido que él podía concebir y por eso su padre había aceptado su matrimonio con Harry, pues sabía que un hijo concebido por ellos sería un Styles-Tomlinson y que él o ella acercaría ambos reinos. El Rey Tomlinson estaba feliz de saber que iba a ser abuelo y después de discutir con su madre Jay por un tiempo, finalmente ella los felicitó y les dio sus mejores deseos.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, excepto que ahora Harry era más protector con Louis y se negaba a dejarlo fuera de su vista y cada vez que tenía que alejarse del amor de su vida, hacía que Eleanor, Danielle o Perrie se quedaran con él en todo momento para asegurarse de que estuviera bien atendido y tuviera todo lo que necesitaba o quería. El deseo sexual de Louis parecía aumentar y a Harry le encantaba esa parte del embarazo porque Louis nunca podría tener suficiente de él.

Al tercer mes, Louis comenzaba a demostrar su embarzado y Harry amaba absolutamente su barriga, quería tener su enorme mano sobre ella mientras dormían, ya que había argumentado que podía cubrirla toda y la protegería por la noche. Le encantaba presumir la panza de su reina y la gente adoraba a su rey porque era casi el mismo príncipe alegre que antes había sido y entendían lo emocionado que estaba de tener un bebé propio con el hombre que amaba, estaba recibiendo un familia para amar y proteger de nuevo.

Las náuseas matutinas de Louis aumentaron, pero con los remedios de Mary no fueron tan malas como él pensó que serían y fue capaz de reducirlas. Mientras tanto, Cheshire no podía dejar de hablar de su nuevo príncipe o princesa, diciendo que era un milagro que su majestad la reina pudiera concebir. El bebé se movió por primera vez mientras Harry y Louis se bañaban juntos con Harry sentado detrás de Louis y ambas manos acariciándole cariñosamente la barriga. Se había movido tan inesperadamente que Louis comenzó a llorar mientras Harry lo sostenía cerca de él.

Para el cuarto, casi quinto mes de Louis, durante el ultrasonido, la doctora Limbocker había anunciado que esperaban una niña. Louis se había echado a llorar mientras Harry intentaba no hacerlo, pero terminó llorando también mientras abrazaba a Louis. Más tarde ese día anunciaron que esperaban una hija o su pequeña princesa como Harry les había dicho mientras el reino vitoreaba felizmente esperando con anticipación el nacimiento de la princesa. Lottie y su nuevo esposo, el rey de España, habían visitado y salido con Louis para ir por ropa de bebé y todo lo necesario para ella y su habitación, la cual Harry había insistido en que él mismo la prepararía; lo cual resultó en él necesitando la ayuda de sus tres amigos mientras que Louis era entretenido por todas las chicas cada vez que intentaba ayudar a Harry.

A la mitad de su quinto mes, eran las tres de la mañana y Louis no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba literalmente encima de Harry, como habían comenzado a dormir una vez que Louis cumplió cuatro meses y había comenzado a ponerse muy empalagoso y se así se habían quedado desde entonces. Estaba empezando a preocuparle que no pudiera dormir cuando generalmente era el primero en quedarse dormido. Se movió para sentirse más cómodo cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago y luego escuchó un sonido antes de que un líquido caliente lo empapara tanto a él como a Harry. Comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando el rey comenzó a moverse.

"Lou... ¿acabas de orinarte?" Harry preguntó, frunciendo el ceño e intentando encender la lámpara a ciegas, sintiendo que su mitad inferior estaba completamente empapada.

"Yo...ahh, oh, mierda. H-Harry duele." Louis lloriqueó, tratando de levantarse cuando otra ola de dolor lo golpeó.

"¿Qué te duele? ¡Louis háblame!" Harry casi gritó, completamente despierto, ahora encendiendo la luz y ahogándose en su propia saliva una vez que vio que lo que había pensado que era pipí no era más que un líquido rosado en comparación con el de las sábanas blancas que empapaban la parte posterior del trasero de Louis y su propia mitad inferior y estómago.

"¡Estoy sangrando! ¡Oh Dios, por favor no!" Louis gritó, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa.

"Cálmate amor, me levantaré para ayudarte y te llevaré al hospital. ¿De acuerdo?" Harry dijo tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras levantaba lentamente a Louis y luego lo dejaba de nuevo a su lado.

"Creo que estoy en labor de parto, Harry, solo tengo cinco meses y ella no está lista para nacer." Louis sollozó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago y gritando cuando el dolor lo golpeó una vez más.

Harry se puso rápidamente un chándal y una sudadera con capucha, se puso rápidamente los zapatos y luego le puso cuidadosamente a Louis un atuendo que combinaba con el suyo al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse fuerte para Louis sabiendo que aún no era el momento para que su hija naciera. Logró levantar lentamente a Louis en sus brazos y tan pronto como tuvo al chico asegurado en ellos, salió de su habitación tan rápido como pudo hacia uno de los autos en el garaje.

"N-No la vamos a perder, no quiero perderla." Louis sollozó.

"Shh amor, no lo haremos." Harry murmuró, deseando poder creérselo pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

El viaje al hospital fue horrible pues Harry había tratado de calmar a un Louis que gritaba y no dejaba de temblar mientras intentaba no perder el control del auto. Al salir del palacio se las había arreglado para decirle al guardia que les avisara a Liam, Niall y Zayn sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Una vez que llegó al hospital, entró corriendo con Louis, sorprendiendo y preocupando a todos pues ellos sabían que aún no era hora de que naciera la princesa, inmediatamente preguntó por la Dra. Limbocker, que por suerte estaba tomando el turno de noche y estaba preparada para cualquier cosa. Dos enfermeros lo tuvieron que detener mientras la doctora Limbocker le gritaba a otros médicos y enfermeras que prepararan la sala de operaciones y a Louis para una cesárea de emergencia antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlos a ambos.

Los minutos pasaron dolorosamente lento mientras Harry había fallado en tratar de dejar de llorar, sin importarle quién lo viera, ya no le importaba mantener su imagen, todo lo que quería era que Louis y su hija estuvieran bien. Estaba en una sala de espera privada cuando Liam, Zayn y Niall llegaron veinte minutos más tarde, seguidos por Danielle, Perrie, Eleanor y Mar. Una vez que Harry vio a la mujer mayor, inmediatamente corrió hacia sus brazos y rogó que ellos estuvieran bien. Y como cinco años antes allí, él estaba sollozando nuevamente en sus brazos mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, con la excepción de que ahora él era más alto y tenía un cuerpo más ancho, pero aún experimentaba el mismo tipo de dolor, si no más.

"Su majestad..." La doctora Limbocker dijo detrás de Harry, haciéndole dar la vuelta después de una hora agonizante.

"Por favor dime que están bien." Harry suplicó, esperando que sus dos amores estuvieran bien, pero sabiendo en el fondo que no estaba destinado a ser feliz y tener una familia.

"Pudimos sacarla antes de que pudiera bajar al canal de nacimiento de su majestad..."

"Es Harry, y Louis. ¿Bien?" Harry interrumpió, desesperado por una respuesta.

"Louis está completamente bien pero..."

"¿¡Pero que!?" Harry rogó.

"Lo siento Harry, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer para salvarla sin importar lo que intentáramos." La doctora Limbocker habló.

"No... ¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nada que puedas hacer?" Harry preguntó llorando y sin molestarse en limpiar las millones de lágrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas.

"Tenía el cordón umbilical envuelto alrededor de su cuello y, a juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraba, era inevitable que esto sucediera en algún momento. Ya había muerto cuando llegamos a ella, por eso Louis estuvo en labor de parto antes, su cuerpo se estaba preparando para deshacerse del feto." La Dra. Limbocker explicó, tratando de no llorar ante la vista frente a ella.

"No, no mi niña." Harry sollozó desesperadamente, apoyándose en Zayn, Liam y Niall quienes estaban llorando.

"Louis estuvo inconsciente durante el procedimiento y se despertará pronto, te necesitará y si no quieres decirle, lo haré por ti. Entiendo que esto es difícil para ti, pero tienes que ser fuerte para él, está en la habitación 212. ¿Te gustaría verla? Preguntó, dándole una mirada comprensiva.

"S-sí". Harry lloró.

Ella lo condujo a través de una serie de corredores antes de detenerse frente a una puerta. Él comenzó a respirar con más fuerza cuando ella abrió la puerta para dejarle entrar y le dijo que podía ir a ver a Louis después. Era una habitación blanca bien iluminada con una cama vacía y una cuna de plástico con ella dentro, envuelta en una manta rosa. Caminó junto a ella y se arrodilló para tocarla con una mano temblorosa. Con vacilación descubrió su rostro solo para llorar más fuerte mientras observaba su pequeña nariz de botón, sus pequeños labios regordetes como los suyos y una cabeza llena de cabello castaño claro como el de Louis, lloró más fuerte sabiendo que nunca podría ver sus pequeños párpados abrirse o escuchar su llanto. Lentamente la levantó al darse cuenta de que no era más grande que su propia mano y comenzó a llorar nuevamente sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho.

"Papi y yo te queremos tanto bebé, nunca te olvidaremos. Sé que estás en un lugar seguro donde mamá y Gemma te cuidarán, te cuidarán hasta que llegue el momento de que te veamos otra vez. Sé que papá jugará contigo como yo no podré. Oh, Dios... te amo, cariño." Harry lloró más fuerte, besando su pequeña frente y volviéndola a poner en su cuna sin querer hacerlo. Salió de la habitación y la miró por última vez, cerró la puerta tras él y se alejó para ir a ver a Louis.

Harry sintió que sus extremidades se volvían cada vez más pesadas con cada paso que daba para acercarse a Louis y cuando finalmente entró en la habitación dejó escapar otro sollozo amortiguado mientras asimilaba el estado de Louis. Donde se suponía que debía estar su hija, no había nada más que una pequeña barriga regordeta con la mano de Louis encima, él se la quitó de allí, queriendo evitar que Louis supiera que ella se había ido por un poco más de tiempo.

Dos horas después, sintió ganas de salir corriendo de la habitación cuando escuchó a Louis gruñir y comenzar a moverse, vio cómo sus manos inmediatamente se posaron en su estómago y que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al no poder sentirla dentro de él. Él comenzó a buscarla casi desesperadamente.

"¿H-Harry?" Louis se quejó, sus ojos azules brillaban con lágrimas buscando a Harry.

"Estoy aquí, amor, estoy aquí." Harry dijo, corriendo hacia su lado y tomando su mano sobre la suya.

"¿D-dónde está ella? ¿Está bien? Por favor dime que está bien." Louis suplicó desesperadamente, su labio inferior temblaba y Harry no pudo soportarlo más.

"Se ha ido Louis, no lo logró." Harry murmuró, mirando sus manos y las de Louis cuando su visión comenzó a desdibujarse debido a las lágrimas.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Estás mintiendo, solo quieres hacerme sufrir, ¡eso es todo lo que haces!" Louis lloró, alejando la mano de Harry de un manotazo.

"No estoy mintiendo, el cordón umbilical estaba envuelto alrededor de su cuello, ella se había ido antes incluso de que llegáramos aquí." Harry sollozó alejándose un paso de Louis como si estar cerca de él fuera suficiente para hacerlo sufrir aún más. "Entraste en labor de parto antes porque tu cuerpo necesitaba sacarla."

"Fue mi culpa... Oh, Dios, la maté. Harry..." Louis sollozó, tratando de acercarse a Harry, sollozando con más fuerza cuando Harry dio otro paso atrás negándose a acercarse a él. "Sal..." Louis murmuró entrecortadamente.

"No voy a ninguna parte." Harry lloró mientras caminaba hacia Louis envolviéndolo con sus brazos. "No fue tu culpa, la doctora dijo que era inevitable."

"Quiero verla, por favor." Louis rogó, mirando a Harry suplicante.

"Es mejor que no lo hagas, ella está en un lugar mejor ahora." Harry murmuró.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que irse, la amaba, la quería. Harry es mía, no pueden alejarla de mí. ¡De nosotros!" Louis lloró histéricamente.

"No lo sé. Amor, necesitas calmarte." Rogó Harry.

El llanto de Louis pasó a convertirse en gritos e intentos fallidos de levantarse con ganas de ir a ver a su bebé mientras Harry intentaba desesperadamente calmarlo hasta que la doctora Limbocker y algunas enfermeras tuvieron que sujetarlo para que pudiera sedar a Louis mientras Harry lloraba en la esquina de la habitación, tirando de su cabello. Después de que Louis fue sedado, Harry se quedó allí sentado a su lado sin querer nada más que darle lo que quería pero no pudiendo hacerlo por su propio bien, después de que la doctora le explicó que podría ser traumático verla así y Harry solo quería lo mejor para él.

El día siguiente fue como si no hubiera pasado nada y Louis no acababa de perder a su hija, se despertó y desayunó charlando con Harry, pero nunca volvió a preguntar por ella. Solo quería irse a casa y seguir con la vida como si nunca hubiera estado embarazado y la única diferencia ahora era que ya no sonreía, no era el mismo Louis alegre del que Harry se había enamorado, nunca más le dijo a Harry que lo amaba, pero el triste rey entendió el porqué.

"¿No vamos a darle al menos un nombre? Lo necesita." Harry preguntó de la nada unos días después mientras ayudaba a Louis a vestirse para poder salir del hospital.

"Daphne... siempre me ha gustado ese nombre." Louis murmuró con tristeza.

"Daphne Abigail." Harry dijo, mirando a Louis y sonriendo levemente.

"M-me gusta, Daphne Abigail Styles. Es hermoso como creo que ella era." Louis dijo, sonriendo un poco mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La noticia de que Louis había perdido al bebé y de que habían nombrado a la pequeña princesa fallecida Daphne Abigail habían llegado a todo el reino, dejándoles con un sentimiento de desesperación, ya que las madres en todas partes tenían una vaga idea de lo que su Louis debía estar pasando. El funeral fue unos días después de que Louis saliera del hospital; y después de una larga discusión con Harry, se decidió que no había forma de que él se perdiera el entierro de su Daphne. Harry trató de no llorar al mismo tiempo que Mary lo sostenía mientras su hija estaba siendo enterrada en una tumba entre su hermana y su madre, sabía que ella estaría a salvo descansando junto a ellas. Louis lloró silenciosamente envuelto en los brazos de su madre y Lottie, solo las personas más cercanas a ellos habían sido los únicos autorizados para asistir.

"No puedo dormir, tengo miedo." Louis susurró, abrazándose más cerca de Harry después del entierro.

"Estoy aquí, nadie va a lastimarte, amor." Harry murmuró, apretando sus brazos alrededor de Louis mientras él comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

"P-podrías cantar p-para mí." Louis susurró con agitación mientras Harry sonreía con tristeza y comenzaba a cantar una canción que su hermana solía cantarle para que pudiera quedarse dormido cuando era un niño.

¿Y si papá tenía razón?

¿Qué pasa si no hay para siempre?

¿Me darías un beso de buenas noches?

Para que yo pueda recordar.

Detendré el tiempo,

como lo hacen en las fotos.

Y si cierro los ojos, ¿seguiría pensando en la paciencia?

Así que quédate conmigo, no desaparezcas

Para decir la verdad, te necesito aquí

Me temo que apenas puedo respirar

Necesito tus palabras para consolarme.

Di buenas noches, ¿dirías buenas noches?

¿Y si papá tenía razón?

¿Y sabía todas las respuestas?

Oh, podrían darme el mundo

Pero eso no importa

Y cuando las puertas se abran de par en par y te conviertan en un ángel

A través de las lágrimas en mis ojos, te guardaré un asiento en la mesa.

Así que quédate conmigo, no desaparezcas

Para decir la verdad, te necesito aquí

Oh, tengo miedo, y apenas puedo respirar

Necesito tus palabras para consolarme

Di buenas noches, ¿dirías buenas noches?

Harry terminó de cantar y besó a Louis en la frente mientras este comenzaba a quedarse dormido esperando que todo mejorara, nunca imaginando lo que vendría. Todo lo que quería era que su Louis estuviera bien y siguiera adelante, aunque doliera no tener a su hija allí con ellos, sintió las ardientes lágrimas quemándole los ojos, quería regresar al pasado y hacer las cosas de manera diferente para que Daphne no tuviera que sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Pasaron dos meses y Louis estaba casi de vuelta a cómo solía ser antes, pero no del todo. Durante dos meses había tratado de hacer que Harry se acostara con él en un intento de quedar embarazado nuevamente, pero Harry siempre había usado protección o no lo había tocado en absoluto, lo cual había sido frustrante. Todo lo que quería era tener otro bebé para ser feliz de nuevo, sabía que un millón de bebés jamás reemplazarían a Daphne, pero todo lo que quería era sentir patadas nuevamente y gestar hasta el final y poder sostener a su bebé en sus brazos.

"¿Por qué no me das lo que quiero?" Louis le gritó a Harry mientras el rey intentaba ponerse cómodo para dormir.

"Lou... tuvimos sexo anoche y esta mañana. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Y no sé lo que quieres." Harry discutió.

"Mentira, sabes muy bien lo que quiero y no creo que estés cansado." Louis chilló, golpeando a Harry en el hombro.

"Bueno, no eres el que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo. Y el sexo, eso es todo lo que quieres." Harry suspiró, haciéndose el tonto pues sabía que Louis solo quería tener otro bebé, por lo que nunca lo había dejado tocar los condones.

"Por favor..." Louis rogó.

"Louis, sabes que no quiero otro bebé, no ahora. Tal vez en unos años podamos intentarlo de nuevo, pero no ahora." Harry dijo, extendiendo sus manos hacia a Louis, quien solo las apartó.

"¡Vete a la mierda, bastardo!" Louis gritó, frustrado, agarrando su almohada y su manta y yendo hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas?" Harry preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Lejos de ti." Louis espetó, cerrando la puerta; después de dejar a Harry allí gritando sobre su almohada.

Harry y Louis desayunaron en un silencio incómodo la mañana siguiente. Louis solo conversaba con Eleanor e ignoraba por completo a Harry. Después de que terminó, inmediatamente salió corriendo, diciendo que tenía que ir a visitar a los niños del hospital mientras Harry solo suspiró y se fue a su oficina donde Liam, Zayn y Niall ya estaban esperando que comenzara con otro día aburrido y lleno de documentos, documentos y más documentos

"¿Estás bien Harry?" Liam preguntó una vez que notó que Harry se había perdido en su propio mundo.

"¡Se trata de Louis! Quiere otro bebé y yo simplemente no puedo, no puedo darle lo que quiere." Harry suspiró, frustrado.

"¿Y por qué no?" Zayn preguntó cuando Niall asintió preguntándose lo mismo.

"Perder a Daphne fue un castigo por toda la mierda que hice, por la forma en que actué durante casi seis años y la forma en que la concebimos porque estoy bastante seguro de que lo hicimos... esa noche." Harry explicó, tratando de no llorar recordando a su hija.

"Harry, eso no fue un castigo y lo sabes, ese pequeño bebé no estaba destinado a estar aquí con nosotros. Sé que Dios tenía mejores planes para ella." Niall dijo.

"Aun así el dolor no se va, Niall. No estoy listo para ser padre otra vez, no estoy listo para tener otro bebé y reemplazarla." Harry dijo finalmente, dejando caer las lágrimas.

"No la reemplazarás, Daphne siempre tendrá un lugar especial en tu corazón y en el de Louis." Liam dijo con simpatía.

"Necesito tiempo." Harry dijo, agarrando el documento nuevamente, comenzando a leerlo otra vez, indicando que la charla había terminado.

~ * ~

"Perrie ¿Me conseguiste el vodka?" Louis le preguntó a una sonriente Perrie.

"Por supuesto, mi reina." Ella dijo, cogiendo una botella de una bolsa de plástico y dándosela a Louis junto con dos vasitos.

"¿Cuánto de esto debería darle?" Louis le preguntó de nuevo, sabiendo que Perrie sabía de este tipo de cosas.

"Para su majestad el rey Harry... hmm, dos o tres y quedará noqueado." Perrie dijo, mirando a Louis con nervios.

"Está bien, entonces, espero que esto funcione." Louis dijo, escondiendo la botella debajo de la almohada.

"Louis, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? ¿Qué pasa si él se enoja? Y no le digas a mamá a Danielle o a los chicos que yo te conseguí la botella porque entonces me meterás en un buen lío." Perrie dijo, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

"Relájate, Perrie, no le voy a decir a nadie. Sólo necesito que Harry esté un poco borracho." Louis dijo.

"Entonces solo dale dos shots, esa cosa es muy fuerte, especialmente si se da directamente de la botella." Perrie advirtió, saliendo de la habitación de Louis.

Louis miró alrededor de la habitación, rezando y esperando que todo saliera según lo planeado o Harry definitivamente aplazaría el sexo indefinidamente y eso era lo que menos quería. Sabía que sus posibilidades de quedar embarazado eran altas, ya que tendía a estar muy caliente durante esos días, lo había descubierto durante su revisión al final de su tercer trimestre cuando estuvo embarazado. Ya eran las diez de la noche y Louis sabía que Harry llegaría allí en cualquier momento y, como parte de su plan, se había preparado más de lo necesario, pero necesitaba quedar embarazado sin importar qué.

Su plan se fue a la mierda pues ya era casi medianoche y Harry todavía estaba quién sabe dónde con Niall y Zayn; había visto a Liam ir a su habitación antes. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, escuchó a Harry riendo histéricamente y a Niall diciéndole con torpeza que se callara. Abrió la puerta para ver a un Harry muy borracho apoyándose en Zayn y Niall en busca de apoyo mientras Zayn sonreía inocentemente y todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa.

"Yo me encargo, ustedes pueden irse a dormir." Louis sonrió, sabiendo que esta era su oportunidad.

"¿Estás seguro? Parece que está a punto de desmayarse." Zayn, que era el que menos borracho estaba, le preguntó.

"Por supuesto, ¿para qué me casaría con él si no voy a ser el encargado de este tipo de cosas? Buenas noches." Louis dijo, agradeciéndoles por cerrar la puerta después de que le habían entregado a Harry.

"Louuu... ¿por qué eres tan bonito?" Harry preguntó apoyándose en Louis y luego estalló en risas.

"No lo sé." Louis respondió, haciéndolo sentarse en la cama con su espalda contra la cabecera y sus largas piernas frente a él.

"¿Qué, qué estamos haciendo?" Harry preguntó, mirando a Louis con los párpados medio cerrados.

"Vamos a jugar un juego." Louis dijo, apagando la luz, dejando solo una de las lámparas encendidas con una tenue luz amarilla.

"¿Que juego?"

"Ya lo verás, mi rey."

Louis comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Harry, dejándolo completamente desnudo, luego se quitó la suya y la arrojó a algún lugar antes de subirse sobre el regazo de Harry. Comenzó a besar a Harry, ignorando el horrible sabor y el aliento del alcohol y comenzó a frotarse contra él, intentando calentarlo tan rápido como podía. Sonrió cuando sintió que Harry comenzaba a ponerse duro debajo de su polla ya dura. Comenzó a moverse más fuerte cuando Harry dejó de besarlo y su boca se aferró a su cuello y pecho dejando marcas rojas donde quisiera.

"Lou..." Harry gimió cuando Louis comenzó a cubrirlo con el lubricante que había escondido debajo de la almohada esa noche.

"Vamos cariño, fóllame ya." Louis suplicó desesperadamente, elevándose con las rodillas mientras alineaba su agujero con la polla de Harry.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando Harry trató de alejarlo, pero él finalmente se rindió cuando Louis comenzó a hundirse más y más en su polla mientras gemía ante la sensación de estar lleno de nuevo sin un condón de por medio. Una vez que Harry estuvo profundamente dentro de él, comenzó a girar sus caderas, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos mientras lo besaba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se sorprendió por completo cuando Harry lo agarró por las caderas y embistió mientras Louis subí y bajaba, encontrando sus empujes, ambos gimiendo fuertemente sabiendo que nadie los escucharía.

"Siempre... tan apretado para mí, mi reina." Harry gimió, relajándose y quedándose quieto, dejando que Louis hiciera todo el trabajo.

"S-solo para ti... ¡oh mierda!" Louis gimió cuando Harry golpeó su punto dulce en el ángulo correcto una y otra vez. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros para apoyarse.

"¡M-más rápido, oh Dios! Te sientes tan bien." Harry dijo mientras movía a Louis arriba y abajo rápidamente y con fuerza, apretando su agarre alrededor de sus caderas.

"Necesito que te corras, por mí." Louis dijo mientras montaba a Harry aún más fuerte y más rápido, comenzando a sentirse exhausto pero sin detenerse en absoluto.

Louis alcanzó rápidamente su clímax, corriéndose y apretándose alrededor de Harry, haciéndolo derramar su semilla profundamente dentro de él, justo como quería, mientras el hombre mayor le mordía el hombro con fuerza y Louis seguía montándolo. Louis se quedó quieto durante unos minutos notando que Harry ya se había desmayado por el alcohol y el agotamiento mientras lo sacaba cuidadosamente de él. Tan rápido como pudo, apoyó su mitad inferior con algunas almohadas y cubrió a Harry y a sí mismo con las sábanas de la cama, sintiéndose un poco culpables por lo que había hecho, pero quedándose dormido de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despertó gritando cuando notó que Harry lo miraba con su rostro enojado demasiado cerca del suyo. Murmuró un cansado 'hola' antes de darse la vuelta, queriendo dormir un poco más, pero aparentemente Harry no compartió la misma idea pues él comenzó a pincharle con el dedo en cualquier lugar que pudiera alcanzar. Escuchó a Harry murmurar algunas blasfemias antes de sentir que sus grandes manos lo agarraban y lo volvían con fuerza para que este frente a él.

"Dime mi querida 'reina', ¿te divertiste anoche?" Harry preguntó, mirando con enojo a Louis, quien le devolvió la mirada tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

"Oh, sí que lo hice." Louis agitó las pestañas, sentándose y haciendo una mueca al mismo tiempo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Lou?" Harry se quejó, frotándose la cara con las manos.

"Sabes por qué..." Louis murmuró, alejándose de Harry antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

"Si quedas embarazado... ¡no estoy listo para ser padre otra vez!" Harry dijo con brusquedad, tratando de controlar su ira.

"Lo que está hecho está hecho Harry y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Si quedo embarazado, no tendrás más remedio que amar a este bebé sin importar qué." Louis dijo, saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

"Siento que la estamos reemplazando Louis, tú no la viste com-"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quieres saber por qué? ¡Porque fuiste demasiado egoísta para dejarme verla cuando te lo supliqué!" Louis gritó, saliendo del baño usando un par de pantalones grises.

"¡Estaba tratando de protegerte!" Harry gritó de vuelta.

"¿De qué, de mi propia hija? Por favor, díselo a alguien que lo crea. No la reemplazaremos Harry, la tuve dentro de mí por cinco meses y siempre la amaré." Louis dijo, tratando de no llorar.

"Tengo miedo." Harry murmuró y Louis se dio cuenta de lo vulnerable que era en realidad.

"Tal vez esta vez tengamos un bebé." Louis dijo, caminando hacia Harry y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pensando que él es el que debería tener miedo ante la posibilidad de estar embarazado nuevamente.

"Espero que sí, ¿Qué es esto?" Harry preguntó, metiendo la mano debajo de la almohada, sacando la botella de vodka y mirando a Louis, tratando de no reírse. "¿Planeabas emborracharme?"

"¿No?" Louis rio.

"Ya ni siquiera voy a discutir, mi cabeza me está matando." Harry dijo, recostándose en la cama y quedándose dormido de inmediato.

Dos semanas después, Louis estaba parado en el baño esperando a que pasaran los diez minutos y una vez que lo hicieron, agitó temblorosamente las cuatro pruebas de embarazo que Danielle le había proporcionado. Las levantó y dejóque las lágrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro mientras miraba fijamente los cuatro positivos. Así fue como Harry lo encontró sentado en el suelo, llorando y sosteniendo las cuatro pruebas cerca de él, negándose a dejar que las viera.

"Estoy e-embarazado." Louis lloró cuando Harry lo abrazó.

"No lo perderemos. Lo prometo, amor." Harry susurró, frotando la espalda de Louis intentando que dejara de llorar.

"D-deberíamos concertar una cita con la Dra. Limbocker." Louis sugirió, tirando las pruebas y levantándose para lavarse las manos.

"Ya lo hago." Harry sonrió, dándole a Louis un beso largo y luego terminó dándole un besito en la frente. "Te amo Lou."

"Yo te quiero más." Louis sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

****

"Bueno, definitivamente estás embarazado... felicidades." La doctora Limbocker anunció y Louis sonrió ampliamente, mientras que Harry sonrió un poco, todavía preocupado por si algo salía mal.

"Esta vez quiero que vengas aquí para un chequeo semanal en lugar de uno mensual." Dijo presionando algunos botones para imprimir una imagen.

"¿Por qué semanal ahora?" Harry preguntó con nervios, temiendo lo peor.

"Tiene tres semanas, es menos tiempo de cuando vino por primera vez y también quiero asegurarme de que todo vaya bien." Ella explicó.

"Pero el bebé está bien, ¿verdad?" Louis preguntó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Perfectamente saludable, ahora voy a pedirte que tomes las mismas vitaminas prenatales que la última vez. No te agotes demasiado, trata de descansar más. Aquí está la primera foto." La doctora Limbocker explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Podemos mantener esto entre nosotros? Quiero ocultar este embarazo, mantenerlo en secreto lo más que pueda." Louis dijo, mirándola a ella y luego a Harry.

"¿P-por qué quieres hacer eso?" Harry preguntó, comenzando a pensar que estaba empezando a rechazar al bebé.

"No quiero entusiasmar a todos y luego volver a fallarles." Louis murmuró con tristeza.

"Eso es todo por hoy... los dejaré solos." Ella dijo y se levantó, entregándole a Harry la imagen de ultrasonido y saliendo de la habitación.

"Lou..."

"Les fallé Harry, sé que lo hice, querían una princesa y no pude darles una." Louis dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No lo hiciste, y a quién le importa lo que ellos piensen porque a mí no y a ti tampoco debería. Daphne era nuestra, no de ellos, no les debes nada, amor." Harry frunció el ceño y abrazó a Louis, frotándole la espalda.

"Solo quiero guardar esto para nosotros todo el tiempo que podamos y decirles cuando tenga al menos siete meses de embarazo." Louis dijo y Harry solo pudo asentir, queriendo lo mejor para su Louis y si ocultar su embarazo era lo mejor para él, lo haría sin importar qué.

Para el tercer, casi cuarto, mes de embarazo, la barriga de Louis era más grande de lo que había sido con Daphne y le preocupaba tanto a él como a Harry saber que no podrían soportarlo si perdían a su segundo bebé. Los rumores de que Louis, la reina, podría estar embarazado volvieron a circular entre los ciudadanos de Cheshire y, mientras ellos se lo preguntaban, Harry no había confirmado ni negado el estado de su esposo, aunque no quería nada más que gritar que volvería a ser padre. La próxima cita de Louis estaba programada para el día siguiente y Louis estaba nervioso porque quería una explicación de por qué su barriga era más grande, todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas de inmediato mientras su médico le realizaba un ultrasonido.

"¿Quieres la buena noticia o la mejor noticia?" Preguntó la doctora. Limbocker mientras sonreía ampliamente y Harry sostenía la mano de Louis.

"La-uh-la mejor noticia, supongo, ¿verdad, amor?" Harry dijo, mirando a Louis para su aprobación.

"La mejor noticia. ¡Sí!" Louis estuvo de acuerdo.

"La razón por la que tu barriga es más grande es porque no esperas un bebé sino gemelos." Ella les informó con una amplia sonrisa.

Louis sintió que su corazón iba a estallar en su pecho ante la nueva información mientras se acercaba a Harry y lo abrazaba con fuerza, no iba a tener uno sino dos bebés y no podía estar más feliz. Los temores de Harry solo aumentaron ante la idea de que si algo salía mal, no solo perdería uno sino dos bebés, pero de todos modos era feliz.

"¿Cuál es la buena noticia?" Harry preguntó.

"Ya que Louis tiene veintiún semanas, ya puedo decir el sexo de los bebés. ¿Les gustaría saber?" Dijo mirándolos.

"Quiero que sea una sorpresa." Harry dijo, mirando a Louis y rogándole con los ojos que estuviera de acuerdo con él.

"No queremos saber." Louis acordó de inmediato, quién era él para negarle a Harry algo que quería si lo hacía feliz.

Minutos después, caminaban hacia el estacionamiento del hospital tomados de la mano mientras Louis intentaba ocultar su barriga bajo un grueso suéter con capucha de Harry al mismo tiempo que el hombre mayor colocaba protectoramente la nueva imagen de ultrasonido en su bolsillo trasero. Solo cinco meses más y ambos tendrían dos bebés en sus brazos, Harry deseaba secretamente que fueran niños, mientras que Louis quería un niño y una niña, no porque quisiera que una niña llenara el vacío en su corazón que su hija Daphne había dejado sino porque pensó que sería bueno tener un pequeño príncipe y una princesa corriendo por el palacio.

"Necesito ropa nueva, no puedo seguir usando la tuya." Louis resopló, tratando de ponerse cómodo en el asiento del pasajero mientras Harry se concentraba en la carretera.

"¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? Te ves tan sexy en ella que solo quiero follarte muy fuerte en el colchón sin que uses nada más que mi suéter." Harry dijo, con su voz un poco más profunda, con lujuria.

"¡Harry!" Louis jadeó sintiéndose ya excitado.

"Es verdad bebé, ¿puedo?" Harry preguntó, extendiendo la mano para acariciar el muslo de Louis, haciéndolo chillar y ruborizarse de un rojo intenso.

"¿Puedes qué?" Louis preguntó haciéndose el tonto.

"Follarte usando solamente ese suéter y nada más". Harry explicó.

"Mierda, detente. Solo... solo fóllame aquí." Louis casi gimió al quitarse los jeans.

"¿Qué? ¿Justo aquí?" Harry preguntó mirando a Louis como si estuviera loco.

"¡Duh! Nadie pasará por aquí y las ventanas son polarizadas, ¡date prisa! Estoy caliente." Louis se quejó, tomando su polla con la mano y acariciándola mientras Harry conducía rápidamente hacia el lado de la carretera y se desabrochaba los jeans que repentinamente estaban muy apretado, los deslizó lo suficientemente bajo como para sacar su polla dura con algo de líquido pre seminal contra su estómago.

"¿Cómo vamos... cómo vamos a hacer esto?" Harry preguntó, tratando de no tomar a Louis y destrozarlo en el asiento trasero.

"Quiero montarte." Louis dijo, moviéndose a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry mientras el rey lo sostenía por las caderas y luego por su trasero desnudo.

"Te ves tan lindo así." Harry dijo, masajeando su trasero y rodeando con un dedo su agujero mientras Louis gemía.

"Ahí, déjame..." Louis dijo, sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante de un bolsillo en sus pantalones deportivos mientras Harry lo miraba con asombro. "¿Qué? Estoy caliente todo el tiempo y lo necesito en caso de que decidas follarme. No me juzgues." Louis lo fulminó con la mirada cuando destapó la botella y cubrió de lubricante la polla de Harry.

"No-oh sí, no lo estoy haciendo." Harry dijo, disfrutando la sensación de las manos de Louis sobre él.

Harry se alineó con el agujero de Louis cuando este comenzó a hundirse soltando pequeños gemidos mientras Harry le cubría completamente el trasero con las manos. Una vez que Harry estuvo en el interior de Louis, lo levantó lentamente y lo bajó nuevamente por las caderas al mismo tiempo que se levantaba a su encuentro a mitad de camino; ambos hombres comenzaron a respirar pesadamente. Harry extendió la mano para tomar la polla de Louis en su mano, tratando de hacerlos terminar más rápido, no queriendo ser atrapados en el acto por nadie. Harry casi se vino cuando vio a Louis tirando de las mangas de su suéter para apoyarse con sus manos mientras se movía más rápido.

"Oh, joder..." Louis gimió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Harry, corriéndose en la mano de Harry, quien le siguió después de desacelerar sus empujes, luego levantó a Lohis para salir completamente de él colocarlo en su regazo.

"Oh..." Louis jadeó, sus manos se movieron rápidamente para tocar su estómago.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa?" Harry preguntó, pensando lo peor.

"Se están moviendo..." Louis dijo, mirando a Harry con lágrimas en los ojos y Harry inmediatamente colocó su mano sobre él mientras sentía un pequeño movimiento.

"Vamos a casa." Harry dijo, levantando a Louis para ponerlo de nuevo en su asiento para que se limpié mientras Harry se limpiaba la mano.

Las fotos del rey y la reina saliendo del hospital y de Louis con un suéter grande de capucha fueron reveladas al día siguiente, junto con el rumor de un posible embarazo y si esta vez era un príncipe o una princesa, lo cual obligó a Louis a permanecer dentro del palacio para esconderse eso. Harry había logrado evitar las preguntas durante semanas y después de no ver a Louis afuera y visitando los hospitales o casas de retiro en un tiempo, la gente de Cheshire solo se convenció más de que él estaba embarazado y no podían estar más felices por ambos miembros de la realeza.

Los meses pasaron y Louis ya estaba de casi nueve meses, y extremadamente hinchado hasta el punto de que necesitaba ayuda para caminar o hacer otras cosas que antes solía hacer solo. A los cinco meses había tenido un colapso, pues habiendo cumplido cinco meses había perdido a Daphne. Harry estuvo aún peor, hasta el punto en que se negó a dejar su lado sin importar qué. Eventualmente terminó con Harry diciéndole a Louis por qué él había estado así y Louis lo había entendido completamente.

Harry le había dicho que era un bastardo despiadado sin ninguna piedad por los débiles, que había continuado la guerra con Doncaster por venganza por lo que le había sucedido a su familia. Que lo habían dejado solo para lidiar con un reino y tomar una corona que nunca quiso porque lo único que quería en ese entonces era encontrar a un hombre con el que pudiera casarse y tener una vida en una casa normal, lejos del palacio. Le tuvo que asegurar a Louis que estaba contento de haber sido coronado rey porque de lo contrario no lo habría conocido después de que Louis se pusiera celoso ante la idea de Harry casándose con otro hombre, sin embargo, después de un montón de besos y de que le dijera varios 'te amo', él finalmente había creído.

Le explicó cuánto le había dolido perder a su familia, especialmente a Gemma, con quien era muy cercano y que no había pasado un solo día sin extrañarla y queriendo verla al menos una vez más, abrazarla y decirle cuánto la amaba. También que era amargado porque no tenía a nadie, porque había alejado a sus amigos y a Mary y porque estaba siendo obligado a casarse con una mujer para tener un heredero para reine. Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormido con la cabeza apoyada en una almohada cerca de sus bebés mientras le Louis cantaba la misma canción que Harry le había cantado innumerables veces todas las noches cada vez que se despertaba llorando queriendo que su hija volviera.

Ahora que Louis estaba casi listo para dar a luz en cualquier momento, estaba parado en la habitación de Daphne, mirando a su alrededor tratando de no llorar, y con una mano en su vientre hinchado y la otra sobre una cuna blanca. Se había negado a dejar que las chicas se deshicieran de todo después de que Harry les ordenara que lo hicieran, si tenía una niña, no iba a usar las cosas de Daphne para ella, solo quería mantenerlas allí para siempre saber que ella podría tener casi un año si no los hubiera dejado. Por supuesto, habían preparado una nueva habitación con temática de la jungla para los nuevos bebés, donde todo era unisex, le preocupaba que Harry y él aún no hubieran escogido nombres ya que Harry quería esperar hasta que nacieran.

Louis había logrado ocultar su embarazo siempre teniendo mucho cuidado cuando iba a sus chequeos y Zayn, Niall y Liam siempre habían estado dispuestos a salir a buscarle lo que se le antojara, sin importar la hora. Por supuesto, la gente estaba más convencida que nunca de que él estaba embarazado, pero trató de mantenerlo en secreto después de que su rey se enojara por completo porque la gente seguía preguntando. Se movió para intentar salir de allí cuando sintió una fuerte contracción, similar a la que sintió la otra vez, lo que le hizo imposible moverse.

"No ahora... ¡HARRY!" Louis gritó, tratando de respirar y se sintió un poco mejor cuando Harry entró corriendo en la habitación.

"¿Qué pa...? ¡Oh mierda!" Harry dijo, cargando rápidamente Louis y gritándole a Eleanor para que consiguiera sus cosas mientras corría haca el coche.

Debido a que el auto estaba cerca de las puertas y era un día ajetreado afuera, la gente notó de inmediato a su rey llevando a su esposo embarazado hacia el auto, seguido por una chica muy nerviosa y tímida que llevaba una bolsa y que rápidamente entró al asiento trasero con Louis. La gente de afuera inmediatamente se apartó para dejar que el auto pasara, susurrando sobre cómo habían estado en lo cierto todo el tiempo y su reina estaba a punto de dar a luz al príncipe o princesa.

En cuanto llegaron al hospital, Harry inmediatamente ayudó a salir a Louis, quien gritaba blasfemias y lo insultaba por haberlo metido en esa situación mientras Eleanor intentaba seguir los largos pasos de Harry. La Dra. Limbocker inmediatamente apresuró a todos para tener todo listo mientras ella le entregaba a Harry una bata azul y le decía que la siguiera. Muy pronto estuvieron listos para operar de nuevo a Louis, pero esta vez sus bebés estaban bien, estaba despierto y Harry estaba allí para ayudarlo.

"Está bien... estamos a punto de sacar al bebé A, Louis, vas a sentir un poco de presión y tirones." Ella explicó mientras Louis dirigía su mirada hacia Harry, quien observaba con los ojos muy abiertos lo que estaba sucediendo.

"El bebé A es... un niño." La doctora dijo y Harry se echó a llorar cuando escuchó los agudos llantos que llenaban la habitación.

"¿Está... está bien?" Harry preguntó mientras observaba con adoración a su pequeño bebé hermoso, cubierto de sangre y cosas desagradables, pero hermoso de todos modos. El médico se lo entregó a una enfermera quien lo limpió un poco e inmediatamente lo colocó en el pecho de Louis envuelto en una suave manta amarilla.

"Hola bebé, soy tu papi." Louis susurró, besando su pequeña frente mientras Harry le acariciaba cuidadosamente la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

"El bebé B es una niña." La doctora dijo mientras otro llanto no tan fuerte como el del otro bebé llenaba la habitación y Louis no pudo evitar llorar mientras sostenía a su bebé más cerca de él.

Pronto un bebé más pequeño envuelto en una manta blanca fue colocado sobre su pecho e inmediatamente la rodeó con su brazo y la abrazó con fuerza. Harry descubrió las cabezas de sus bebés para revelar unas cabezas llenas de pequeños mechones de cabello castaño oscuro que sin duda se convertirían en rizos, comenzó a llorar cuando notó que ambos tenían los mismos rasgos que Daphne; la nariz de Louis y los labios de él, todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar y ver de qué color eran sus ojos.

"Puedes cargarlos." Louis dijo, mirando a Harry y ofreciéndole los pequeños bebés. Harry los tomó inmediatamente, abrazándolos sin querer dejarlos ir. Tenía una familia, tenía dos bebés pequeños que dependían de él y Louis y juró protegerlos para siempre sin importar qué.

"¿Podemos nombrarla Elizabeth Gemma?" Harry preguntó sonriéndole a ella.

"Por supuesto, me gustan los nombres. ¿Cómo vamos a nombrarlo a él?" Louis preguntó.

"Él... me parece un William." Harry dijo, volviéndose para mirar a Louis con una cara esperanzada y haciendo un mohín.

"Luce como un Edward." Louis discutió.

"¿William Edward?" Dijo Harry

"Me gusta Edward William... por favor." Louis rogó.

"Entonces Edward William será, ¿Te gusta tu nombre bebé?" Harry le murmuró con cariño al bebé y sonrió más cuando el bebé se movió y chilló. "Dijo que sí." Harry le sonrió a Louis.

"Mhm " Louis se rio un poco, haciendo una mueca cuando le dolieron los puntos.

Unos días más tarde, Louis y los bebés ya estaban listos ser dados de alta. Louis salió del hospital en una silla de ruedas que era empujada por Harry, Perrie y Danielle tenían a los bebés en sus asientos de automóvil, Liam y Zayn los rrodeaban y Niall llevaba su bolso. Notaron que algunas personas los esperaban con grandes sonrisas y después de sonreír y saludarlos, todos se subieron a dos autos diferentes y se fueron al palacio. Tan pronto como llegaron a casa, Harry lo llevó a su habitación con las dos chicas siguiéndole y saliendo después de darles los bebés a ambos padres.

"Hola Lizzy..." Louis arrulló al bebé, quien se movía y parecía no poder enfocar sus brillantes ojos verdes en nada. Un día después de haber nacido, los bebés habían abierto los ojos por primera vez y ella reveló un par de ojos verdes y el pequeño Edward un par de ojos azules brillantes.

"Creo que deberíamos presentarlos amor, quiero presumirlos." Harry dijo, tomando asiento junto a Louis en la cama, sosteniendo a un bebé dormido en sus brazos.

"Cuando tú quieras." Louis dijo, dándole un beso a Harry. "Te quiero."

"Yo también te quiero." Harry sonrió.

Harry y Louis decidieron mostrar a sus bebés a su gente mientras paseaban por su jardín; unos días después, una foto de los cuatro apareció en los periódicos y la televisión, presentándolos como el príncipe Edward William y la princesa Elizabeth Gemma. Se preguntaban quién tomaría el trono, pero Harry les había hecho saber que, dado que Edward era el mayor, él sería el siguiente, mientras que Elizabeth probablemente tomaría el trono en Doncaster ya que los hijos de Lottie tenían el trono de España y el Rey Tomlinson había decidido que Elizabeth se convertiría en la nueva reina de Doncaster una vez que él falleciera.

Mientras Harry y Louis observaban a sus bebés dormidos, Harry no pudo evitar estar más que agradecido por tener un esposo hermoso y dos hermosos hijos a quienes amaba con todo su corazón. Había pasado por mucho para llegar a donde estaba, sosteniendo la mano de su esposo y susurrándole 'te amo' y dándole dulces besos llenos de amor que nunca pensó que sería capaz de dar y recibir. Durante casi seis años, pensó que moriría solo o casado con una mujer que no amaba solo por el bien de su reino, pero ahora que tenía todo lo que siempre había querido, sabía que Gemma había tenido razón todo el tiempo cuando le dijo que encontraría su camino y encontraría un hombre que realmente lo amaría y sería feliz.

A medida que los años pasaron y sus hijos se convirtieron en dos alegres niños de cuatro años, supo que ellos siempre tendrían a alguien que los amará como él y Louis los amaban. Él tenía a Louis, quien siempre lo amaría y estaría ahí para él. Ahora se estaban susurrando palabras reconfortantes mientras se acurrucaban en la cama, sin querer soltarse. Sus ojos volvían a tener ese resplandeciente brillo; sonrió y luego soltó una carcajada. Era feliz de nuevo.

**Fin. **


End file.
